Let me be myself
by xx-twilight-fictions-xx
Summary: Bella est une jeune fille belle, populaire et riche. A l'université elle fait la connaissance d'Edward, un coureur de jupon. Une chasse va alors commencer entre nos deux étudiants qui n'ont pas froid aux yeux...
1. Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle année

**PROLOGUE**

La richesse, la beauté et la popularité ne font pas forcément le bonheur de tout le monde. Quand une personne possède tout ça et qu'elle n'est pas heureuse, il faut essayer de regarder à l'intérieur de son âme, et de comprendre son mal-être et son chagrin. Malheureusement, il y a des gens qui se cachent sous une autre personnalité qu'ils ont créé de toute pièce pour ne pas que les autres puissent voir leur souffrance. C'est le cas d'Isabella Marie Swan, jeune étudiante à la prestigieuse université d'Harvard. Elle fait partie des élèves les plus riches et les plus populaires depuis son arrivée, il y a 1 an. Elle entâme maintenant sa deuxième année d'étude dans cette université, mais ce que les gens ne savent pas c'est que la personne qu'ils pensent connaître n'est pas réellement Bella. Cette fille arrogante, superficielle et allumeuse n'est pas vraiment elle. Depuis son arrivée, il y a 1 an, elle a complètement changé, mais ça personne ne le sait puisque personne ne la connaissait avant...

**CHAPITRE 1 : NOUVELLE ANNEE**

**PDV DE BELLA**

Une nouvelle année se prépare et je ne me suis toujours pas remise de ce tragique accident. Voilà maintenant un peu plus d'un an que je vis ici, à Cambridge au Massachusetts. Pour les vacances d'été je suis retournée chez mes parents, Charlie, vice-président des États-Unis, c'est un homme très occupé par ses fonctions, il a 41 ans, brun, les yeux marrons et mesure 1m83 et Renée, mannequin réputée dans le domaine de la mode et égérie de la marque Chanel, elle a 37 ans, brune, les yeux marrons et mesure 1m81. Ils ont plusieurs villa situées un peu partout dans le pays, et c'est dans celle de Las Végas que nous nous sommes retrouvés pour quelques jours en famille, puisque peu de temps après leur arrivée, c'est-à-dire une semaine, ils ont dû repartir chacun de leur côté pour leur travail et moi je me suis, une fois de plus, retrouvée seule dans cette grande maison. J'avais donc pour seule compagnie mon garde du corps, qui va bientôt démissionner à cause de son âge et qui sera donc remplacé, les deux femmes de ménage, les deux major d'homme et le jardinier.

Avant mon arrivée à Harvard, il y a 1 an, j'habitais à Los Angeles. C'est là-bas que j'ai fait mes années de lycée et de collège, ainsi que ma maternelle. J'étais aimée, appréciée et bien entourée. Mais après avoir eu notre bac, mes amis et moi avions décidé de partir en vacances tous ensemble, puisque nous avons tous une fortune familiale assez impressionnante, et c'est pendant ces vacances que tout a dérapé et que j'ai changé. Depuis, je ne suis plus la même, personne ne s'en rend compte puisque je suis partie de Los Angeles sans rien dire à personne, sauf à mes parents, qui ont approuvé mon choix de partir pour l'université d'Harvard. J'ai donc vécu dans une villa à Cambridge en attendant le début des cours. Mais bien évidemment, j'étais seule. Enfin pas non plus abandonnée, mais je n'avais avec moi, comme à mon habitude, que des major d'homme, des femmes de ménage, un garde du corps et ma nounou qui a vécu avec moi à Los Angeles, puisque mes parents n'étaient jamais présent et que je n'étais pas encore majeur. C'est un peu comme une seconde mère pour moi, elle a les cheveux longs et blonds, les yeux marrons, elle a vers les 35 ans et mesure dans les 1m70, c'est une très belle femme. Mais comme j'avais eu mes 18 ans un peu avant la fin du lycée et que je pouvais désormais vivre seule, mes parents m'ont dit que je pouvais demander à Haley, ma nounou, de me laisser vivre comme je le souhaitais, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Malgré le fait que je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, je ne supportais plus d'avoir quelqu'un qui me connaissait aussi bien qu'elle avec moi. Depuis ce fameux accident, je ne suis plus la même, et c'est la seule qui puisse vraiment s'en apercevoir alors j'ai préféré prendre mes distances avec elle et donc elle a démissionné. Par la suite, quand les cours ont commencé, j'ai demandé à mes parents de revendre la villa à Cambridge pour que je puisse aller m'installer au campus de l'université car il y a trois grands dortoirs, un pour la classe sociale aisée, un pour la classe sociale moyenne et un pour les boursiers. Bien entendu, plus votre classe sociale est haute, plus vos chambres sont spacieuses et luxueuses.

J'ai donc vécu ma première année là-bas, dans le bâtiment pour la classe sociale aisée, au dernier étage, c'est-à-dire là où les habitations sont les meilleures. Nous sommes obligés d'être 2 au minimum par logement, car là encore il y a des différences puisque pour les boursiers il est obligatoire d'être 4 par chambre, pour les gens moyennement aisés c'est 3, et pour les gens très aisés c'est 2. Donc je me suis retrouvée avec Jessica Stanley, une fille superficielle, arrogante et allumeuse, comme je le suis maintenant. Étant donnée la profession de mes parents, j'étais déjà populaire à mon arrivée, c'est pourquoi nous sommes directement devenues amies. Avec nos deux voisines de la chambre d'à côté, Lauren Malory et Brooke Davis, nous sommes devenus les 4 filles les plus convoitées de l'université. Nous avions pratiquement tous les garçons à nos pieds et les filles essayaient toujours de devenir amies avec nous, ou alors nous évitaient par peur ou par jalousie. Nous étions les reines de ce petit empire. Je suis devenue l'opposée de ce que j'étais avant, mais peu importe, je suis bien comme je suis maintenant et au moins je souffre moins car je fais payer les autres pour ma souffrance. C'est ainsi et pas autrement. Nous nous servons des garçons comme on se servirait d'un mouchoir, et on les jette après, mais ils reviennent toujours. C'est pathétique.

J'ai donc passé mes vacances dans la villade mes parents à Las Végas toute seule, et là je suis dans mon jet privé en direction du campus d'Harvard car les cours reprennent dans une semaine, et nous avons été appelé à venir nous installer dans nos chambres avant le début des cours. Mes affaires ont déjà été livré là-bas, je n'aurais plus qu'à les installer, ainsi que ma voiture, une Ferrari F430 rouge. La seule chose dont je m'inquiète est la personne qui va cohabiter avec moi. Je ne sais pas si ce sera la même que l'année dernière car Jessica, Lauren et Brooke sont parties en vacances ensemble à Ibiza et ne vont arriver que dans 2 jours, soit 5 jours avant le début des cours. Je devais les accompagner mais j'ai décidé, à la dernière minute, de rester pour voir mes parents, sûrement une idée stupide mise en tête par mon ancienne personnalité, la Bella d'avant. Bien évidemment la chambre qui m'avait été attribué l'année passée reste la même cette année, puisque ma classe sociale et ma participation financière n'ont pas diminué.

Mon jet se pose finalement à destination, et je descends, suivie de près par mon garde du corps qui devra arrêter de me suivre une fois arrivés à l'université. Je connais juste son nom, il s'appelle Nathan, c'est le nouveau. Il est assez jeune, je dirais à peu près 25 ans, 1m85, cheveux bruns, yeux bleus, plutôt musclé, assez mignon. Il logera dans un appartement pas loin de l'université pour pouvoir me surveiller de temps en temps, selon les ordres de mes parents, et aussi pouvoir me secourir en cas de problème puisque c'est lui que je dois appeler si j'ai des soucis ou si j'ai besoin de parler. On se dirige donc vers ma limousine Hummer rose qui nous attend à la sortie de la piste d'atterrissage. Le chauffeur m'ouvre la portière et je monte dans la voiture, imitée par Nathan. L'intérieur est comme la dernière fois que je l'ai prise, puisque c'est ma limousine personnelle, rien a changé. Je m'allonge donc sur les sièges et me mets de côté pour regarder Nathan s'installer en face de moi. Il essaie de ne pas me regarder, mais je vois bien que ses yeux me reluquent de temps en temps. Je souris, contente de mon effet, pourtant je ne suis pas dans mes meilleurs jours puisque je porte un simple short en jean Guess avec une chemise blanche à manches trois quart, un gilet sans manches marron et blanc, une cravate noire et blanche que je n'ai pas attaché et des spartiates marrons sans talon.

Le reste du trajet se passe dans le calme. J'ai fini par m'allonger sur le dos pour pouvoir penser tranquillement, sans voir le visage de Nathan. Nous sommes dimanche, et dans une semaine je reprend les cours. J'étudie les Arts et les Sciences, comme Brooke, alors que Jessica et Lauren étudient le Commerce. L'année dernière j'étais la chef des Pom-pom girl, qui soutient notre équipe de Basket et celle de Football américain, et mes amies faisaient parti de mes coéquipières. J'étais également dans l'équipe de Natation de l'université et je m'étais inscrite dans l'atelier de musique. Mes amies trouvaient que j'avais une belle voix et comme je sais jouer de plusieurs instruments elles m'ont poussé à m'inscrire à ce cours. Pour ce qui est de la Natation, c'est juste que lorsque j'étais au lycée j'y étais aussi inscrite, alors j'ai voulu continuer car cela me soulage de nager, je suis comme un poisson dans l'eau, j'adore ça. Il y a également beaucoup d'autres activités à Harvard comme le volley-ball, la lutte, l'escrime, le hockey sur glace, le cyclisme, le tennis et le squash. Je sais que ça fait beaucoup, mais bon, qui dit grande université dit grande diversité.

Une fois arrivés à destination, Nathan descend de la limousine et me tient la portière ouverte pour que je descende à mon tour. Il m'accompagne ensuite vers le hall d'accueil de mon bâtiment de résidence. Sur le parking en face de l'entrée, je peux apercevoir ma sublime voiture garée. Une fois à l'intérieur du hall, on se dirige tout les deux vers le bureau d'accueil. Une femme dans la cinquantaine nous sourit en nous voyant arriver vers elle.

**La femme :** Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous?

**Bella :** Bonjour, je m'appelle Isabella Swan et je suis venue chercher les clés de ma chambre.

**La femme :** Oh, oui, biensûr, mademoiselle Swan.

Elle se lève alors pour fouiller derrière elle dans des papiers. Elle sort ensuite deux feuilles et prend une des clés suspendue dans un placard. Elle se tourne vers nous et dépose la clé devant moi, ainsi que les feuilles.

**La femme :** Alors, voici votre clé, vous êtes dans le même logement que l'année précédente, c'est-à-dire au dernier étage, le quatrième, porte 210. Vous avez juste à signer sur ces deux feuilles en bas pour prouver que vous êtes bien venue chercher votre clé et après vous pouvez y aller.

Je signe donc les deux feuilles après qu'elle m'ait donné un stylo bic noire. Je lui redonne son stylo, qu'elle remet dans son pot à crayons et prend la clé.

**La femme :** Merci. Je vous donne donc une des deux feuilles pour que vous aillez aussi une preuve de votre passage ici et je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée mademoiselle Swan.

**Bella :** Merci et bonne fin de journée à vous aussi.

Je me dirige donc vers l'ascenseur avec Nathan qui me suit toujours. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'appuie sur le bouton du quatrième étage et l'appareil se met en marche. Arrivés en haut, je me dirige vers ma chambre et l'ouvre avec ma clé. Il y a pleins de bagages et de sacs partout. C'est exactement dans le même état que l'année dernière quand Jessica et moi-même avons été déposé nos clés avant de partir en vacances. Il y a une salle de bain sur le droite quand on entre, deux lits avec de beaux draps, une petite table avec deux fauteuils et un canapé, ainsi qu'une télé écran plat, des meubles pour ranger nos affaires et pour finir deux grandes armoires pour nos vêtements. Je rentre dans ma chambre et me tourne vers Nathan.

**Bella :** C'est bon maintenant tu peux rentrer chez toi. Je t'appellerais en cas de problème, mais ne t'attend pas à avoir beaucoup de coup de téléphone de ma part. Je me suis toujours débrouillée toute seule, donc j'ai l'habitude. Mais bon, comme mon père a mis une puce dans mon Iphone pour que vous puissiez me trouver n'importe quand et que vous sachiez où je suis à n'importe quel moment, je suppose qu'on va se revoir bientôt.

**Nathan :** En effet, mademoiselle Swan. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée. Et surtout soyez prudente, je vous prie.

**Bella :** Pas de soucis, comme je viens de vous le dire, je sais me débrouiller toute seule, ne vous en faîtes pas. Et aussi, avant que vous ne partiez, je voudrais qu'on fasse un accord tout les deux. A partir de maintenant, je vous appelle Nathan et vous m'appelez Bella, sauf quand il y a mes parents biensûr, mais comme ils ne sont jamais là, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. On est d'accord ?

**Nathan :** Oui, on est d'accord... Bella.

Sur ce, il me fit un joli sourire, se retourne et ferme la porte derrière lui. Enfin seule ! Pas que sa compagnie me dérange, mais malgré que j'ai été souvent toute seule pendant ces vacances, si ce n'est pas tout le temps, j'aime bien être tranquille après une journée comme celle-là. C'est limite épuisant de ne rien faire, surtout quand on voyage !

Le reste de la journée, je range mes affaires dans les meubles qui me sont attribués et laisse de la place pour ma future colocataire. Je range également tout mes vêtements dans l'une des deux armoires et ensuite je me pose sur mon lit avec ma guitare qui a été livré avec mes autres affaires et je commence à jouer une nouvelle mélodie, qui correspond à mon humeur du jour, vite suivie par des paroles tout droit sorties de mon imagination et qui me rappellent ce que j'ai vécu il y a 1 an.

You took my hand (Tu as pris ma main)

You showed me how (Et tu m'as montré la voie)

You promised me you'd be around (Tu m'as promis d'être là)

Uh huh (Uh huh)

That's right (C'est bien)

I took your words (J'ai entendu tes mots)

And I believed (Et j'ai cru)

In everything (A tout)

You said to me (Ce que tu me disais)

Yeah huh (Ouais, huh)

That's right (C'est bien)

If someone said three years from now (Si quelqu'un m'avait dit trois ans auparavant)

You'd be long gone (Que tu allais partir)

I'd stand up and punch them out (Je me serai levée et les aurai frappé)

Cause they're all wrong (Parce qu'ils ont tous tort)

I know better (Je le sais bien mieux qu'eux)

Cause you said forever (Parce que tu disais pour toujours)

And ever (Et pour toujours)

Who knew (Qui savait ?)

Remember when we were such fools (Souviens-toi quand nous étions de tels idiots)

And so convinced and just too cool (Tellement convaincus et simplement trop cool)

Oh no (Oh non)

No no (Non, non)

I wish I could touch you again (J'espère pouvoir te toucher à nouveau)

I wish I could still call you a friend (J'espère pouvoir te considérer encore comme un ami)

I'd give anything (Je donnerai tout)

When someone said count your blessings now (Quand quelqu'un disait : maintenant comptes tes bénédictions)

For they're long gone (Elles sont parties depuis longtemps)

I guess I just didn't know how (Je suppose que je ne savais pas à quel point)

I was all wrong (Je me trompais, complètement)

They knew better (Ils savaient mieux)

Still you said forever (Et tu dis encore pour toujours)

And ever (Et pour toujours)

Who knew (Qui savait ?)

Yeah yeah (Ouais, ouais)

I'll keep you locked in my head (Tu seras encré dans ma tête)

Until we meet again (Jusqu'à ce que l'on se revoit à nouveau)

Until we (Jusqu'à ce que l'on)

Until we meet again (Jusqu'à ce que l'on se revoit à nouveau)

And I won't forget you my friend (Et je ne t'oublierai pas, mon ami)

What happened (Que s'est-il passé ?)

If someone said three years from now (Si quelqu'un m'avait dit trois ans auparavant)

You'd be long gone (Que tu allais partir)

I'd stand up and punch them out (Je me serai levée et les aurai frappé)

Cause they're all wrong (Parce qu'ils ont tous tort)

That last kiss (Ce dernier baiser)

I'll cherish (Je le chérirai)

Until we meet again (Jusqu'à ce que l'on se revoit à nouveau)

And time makes (Et le temps rend ceci)

It harder (Plus difficile)

I wish I could remember (J'espère pouvoir me rappeler)

But I keep (Mais je garderai)

Your memory (Ton souvenir)

You visit me in my sleep (Tu me rends visite dans mon sommeil)

My darling (Mon chéri)

Who knew (Qui savait ?)

My darling (Mon chéri)

My darling (Mon chéri)

Who knew (Qui savait ?)

My darling (Mon chéri)

I miss you (Tu me manques)

My darling (Mon chéri)

Who knew (Qui savait ?)

Who knew (Qui savait ?)*

Les larmes coulaient pendant que je jouais. Trop de souvenirs remontaient. Trop de souffrance. Trop de peine. Trop de haine envers moi-même et ce que j'ai fait. Envers mes parents qui savent tout et qui ne se sont souciés de rien, à part de payer pour que rien ne se sache et de tourner la page, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si tout allait bien, alors que rien ne va. Plus rien n'ira désormais.

Trop plongée dans mon passé et ma musique, je n'avais pas remarqué que je n'étais plus seule. En effet, j'étais dos à la porte d'entrée, et en me retournant pour prendre un mouchoir dans mon sac, je vis 5 personnes à l'entrée de ma chambre. 3 garçons et 2 filles. Tous les larmes aux yeux en me fixant...

* * *

* : la chanson c'est "Who Knew" de Pink


	2. Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle année 2

**CHAPITRE 1 : NOUVELLE ANNEE**

**PDV D'EDWARD**

Une nouvelle année universitaire commence, tandis que l'ancienne fait partie du passé. Cette année sera comme un nouveau départ pour moi, ma sœur Alice, son petit ami Jasper, mon frère Emmett, et sa petite amie Rosalie. Nous quittons Hanover, une ville située au nord des États-Unis dans l'État du New Hampshire où nous habitons depuis que nous sommes nés, pour venir vivre à Cambridge au Massachusetts. La raison de notre déménagement n'est autre que ma sœur Alice. Depuis qu'elle est petite elle veut aller à l'université d'Harvard et donc, pendant sa dernière année de lycée elle a fait une demande pour être inscrite là-bas, et bien évidemment, sa demande a été accepté. Mais le problème c'est que son petit ami Jasper ne voulait pas la laisser seule là-bas, donc il a également fait une demande d'inscription, tout comme sa sœur jumelle Rosalie qui ne voulait pas être séparée de lui, ce qui fait que mon frère Emmett a suivi le mouvement et moi aussi puisque je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver tout seul ! Et donc nous voilà tout les 5 inscrits à Harvard.

Je vais entamer ma deuxième année d'université, tout comme Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett. Avant nous étions tout les 4 à l'université de Dartmouth, qui se trouvait à Hanover, là où nous habitions, et Alice, elle, était au lycée qui était aussi dans la même ville. Lycée où nous avions également été tout les 4 avant de rentrer à l'université. Pour ma part, je fais des études dans les Arts et Sciences, tandis que Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett et Alice sont dans la Médecine. Les cours reprennent dans une semaine, c'est pourquoi nous sommes en ce moment même dans notre limousine Hummer noire privée, tout les 5, pour nous rendre dans les dortoirs de l'université, et ainsi pouvoir visiter le campus avant le début des cours. Nous allons loger dans le bâtiment de la classe sociale aisée, au dernier étage, là où les chambres sont les meilleures, d'après les renseignements que nous avons eu.

Carlisle et Esmée, nos parents à Emmett, Alice et moi, restent à Hanover, car ils travaillent là-bas. Carlisle est un grand chirurgien réputé aux États-Unis et Esmée est la directrice de plusieurs grands magasins de décorations. Les parents de Rosalie et Jasper, Jack et Lilliane Hale, restent aussi à Hanover. Jack est un chanteur et musicien très connu qui possède son propre label et Lilliane est sénatrice. Alice et moi avons été adopté par Carlisle et Esmée il y a 12 ans après la mort de nos parents, Elizabeth et Anthony Masen, dans un accident de voiture. Nous habitions nous aussi à Hanover avant cela, et Carlisle et Esmée étaient notre oncle et notre tante car notre mère était la sœur d'Esmée. Après l'accident, le juge a décidé de leur confier notre garde, vu qu'ils avaient l'intention de nous adopter. Nous avons quand même gardé notre nom de famille, mais nous les considérons maintenant comme nos parents. Emmett, lui qui était autrefois notre cousin est devenu notre frère, pour sa plus grande joie puisqu'il était fils unique. Rosalie et Jasper, eux, sont les voisins de Carlisle et Esmée depuis qu'ils sont nés. C'est pourquoi nous avons vite lié une grande amitié avec eux, et par la suite cette amitié s'est transformée en amour pour Jasper et Alice et pour Emmett et Rosalie. Moi je n'ai jamais eu de relations vraiment stables, au grand désespoir de ma famille. Je suis comme qui dirait un courreur de jupon, et j'aime ça. Je ne veux pas me poser avec quelqu'un comme mon frère et ma soeur car je sais que je me lasserai. Je ne suis pas fait pour les relations durables. J'aime les coup d'un soir, et aucune de mes conquêtes ne s'en est plainte. Cette année ne changera rien à la règle puisque j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter.

Nous sommes bientôt arrivés à l'université d'Harvard et Alice est toute excitée.

**Alice :** J'ai vraiment trop hate d'y être !

**Rosalie :** On avait compris, tu nous le répètes depuis qu'on est parti.

**Emmett :** Moi j'aimerai bien retourné dans notre villa de vacances !

En effet, Carlisle et Esmée ont trois villa, en comptant celle que nous avons à Hanover. Ils en possèdent une à Las Vegas et une autre à Paris, qu'ils ont acheté quand ils sont partis en voyage là-bas, et c'est dans celle-ci que nous avons passé nos vacances tous les 5. Les parents de Jasper et Rosalie ont également une autre villa, en plus de celle où ils habitent à Hanover, qui se situe à New-York, dans un quartier résidenciel très riche et très tranquille.

**Edward :** C'est clair que c'était le pied là-bas.

**Emmett :** Normal toi tu t'es tapé toutes les trainées du coin !

**Jasper :** Et même la mère de l'une d'entre elle !

**Alice et Rosalie :** QUOI ?!

**Edward :** Ouais... Bon vous étiez pas obligé de la dire !

**Emmett :** Ah bah assumes mon grand, c'est toi qui a voulu jouer aux adultes.

**Alice :** C'est dégueulasse ! Je sais que tu couches avec tout ce qui bouge, mais là quand même tu trouves pas que tu abuses un peu ?!

**Edward :** Heu... Non !

**Rosalie :** Mais elle avait quel âge ?

**Jasper :** Dans la quarantaine je crois bien !

**Alice :** Beurk ! Mais quelle mouche t'a piqué ?! Tu trouvais plus de jeunes filles alors tu t'es attaqué à leur mère ?

**Edward :** Non, c'est juste qu'elle était bonne.

**Rosalie :** Bonne ?

**Edward :** Bah ouais, à la base j'étais venue chercher sa fille, mais elle était pas encore revenue de sa sortie avec ses copines, alors sa mère m'a proposé de l'attendre à l'interieur...

**Rosalie :** Et ?

**Emmett :** Et il l'a prise sur le canapé !

**Alice :** C'est vrai ?

**Edward :** Elle me cherchait aussi ! Elle était habillée en mini jupe et tout alors que c'est pas comme ça qu'une mère doit s'habiller. Et puis elle faisait que de faire des allusions sexuelles et tout alors quand elle s'est assise à côté de moi et qu'elle a mis sa main sur ma cuisse... Bah... Je l'ai retourné !

**Rosalie :** Tu l'a retourné ?

**Edward :** Bah ouais, je voulais pas voir sa tête, c'était quand même une femme mure, donc je l'ai retourné... Et tu connais la suite, je vais pas te faire un dessin !

**Alice :** C'est écoeurant ! En tout cas, t'as pas intêret à faire ça avec mes futures amies de la fac !

**Emmett :** Qui te dis que tu auras des amies, lutin diabolique ?!

**Alice :** J'en ai toujours Emmett, personne peut me résister ! Pas vrai Jasper ?

**Jasper :** Heu... Ouais !

**Emmett :** Ah le soumis, j'y crois pas !

**Jasper :** Peut-être mais je préfère pas l'énerver si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

**Emmett :** C'est clair que c'est une furie quand elle est en colère celle-là !

**Alice :** Bon vous arrêtez ou je m'énerve ! En plus on est arrivés alors préparez-vous a descendre.

A peine trentes secondes plus tard, le chauffeur s'arrête et descend pour venir nous ouvrir la portière. Alice est la première à sortir, suivie de Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett et pour finie de moi. Nous sommes sur le parking qui se situe devant notre bâtiment de résidence. Il y a déjà quelques voitures garé, dont les notres, qui ont été livré la veille. La mienne c'est une Audi TT RS noire, celle de Jasper c'est une Mercedes CLS 55 AMG blanche, celle d'Emmett c'est une Jeep Cherokee noire, celle de Rosalie c'est une Audi A3 rouge et celle d'Alice c'est une Porsche Carrera GT jaune. Il y a également une magnifique Ferrari F430 rouge garée sur le parking, une pure merveille !

**Alice :** Ah nos voitures sont là !

**Rosalie :** T'as vu la Ferrari ? Elle est magnifique !

**Emmett :** Ouais c'est un canon !

**Alice :** En même temps on est dans le bâtiment de la classe sociale aisée donc faut pas s'attendre à trouver une Twingo ici !

**Edward :** A mon avis, il va y en avoir pas mal des belles caisses.

On rentre tous dans le bâtiment et on se dirige vers l'accueil. Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années se tient derrière le comptoir. Elle a l'air sympathique.

**La femme :** Bonjour jeunes gens, que puis-je pour vous ?

**Alice :** Bonjour, nous sommes venus chercher les clés pour nos chambres.

**La femme :** D'accord. Puis-je avoir vos noms s'il vous plait ?

**Alice :** Je m'appelle Alice Masen et les autres se sont Edward Masen, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale et Rosalie Hale.

Elle se lève et se retourne pour fouiller dans des papiers. Elle sort plusieurs feuilles et prend 5 clés qui sont suspendues dans un placard. Elle se retourne vers nous et dépose les clés, ains que les feuilles devant nous.

**La femme :** Alors, pour mademoiselle Masen, voici votre clé, vous êtes au quatrième étage, chambre 210.

**Alice :** Merci.

**La femme :** Pour monsieur Masen et monsieur Hale, voici vos clés, vous en avez une chacun, vous êtes au quatrième étage, chambre 211.

**Jasper :** Merci.

**Edward :** Merci, c'est super on est dans la même chambre !

**La femme :** Pour mademoiselle Hale, voici votre clé, vous êtes également au quatrième étage et vous avez la chambre 212.

**Rosalie :** Merci.

**La femme :** Et pour finir, monsieur Cullen, voici votre clé, vous êtes vous aussi au quatrième étage et vous avez la chambre 213.

**Emmett :** Merci.

**La femme :** Maintenant il ne vous reste plus qu'à signer vos feuilles, vous en avez deux par personne, elles sont à votre nom.

Elle nous donne un stylo à chacun et on signe tous nos deux feuilles respectives. On lui rend tous nos stylos et elle nous prend à chacun une des deux feuilles qu'elle nous avait demandé de signer.

**La femme :** Voilà. Vous avez chacun une feuille qu'il faut que vous gardiez pour prouver que vous êtes bien passé ici. Avez-vous des questions ?

**Alice :** Oui, je voudrais savoir ce qu'il y a dans ce bâtiment, en plus des chambres ?

**La femme :** Alors, il y a une caféteria qui fait office de self, une salle de détente si je puis dire avec une télévison écran plat, un billard, un baby-foot et d'autres jeux. Il y a aussi une bibliothèque, une salle de danse et également une salle de musique avec tout les instruments dont vous avez besoin.

**Alice :** Oh, mais c'est génial ! Et il y a ça partout ?

**La femme :** Oui tous les bâtiments en sont dotés. Mais tout est plus grand et plus luxueux ici.

**Emmett :** Ah, ça c'est la classe !

**Alice :** Merci madame.

**La femme :** De rien. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée et bienvenu à Harvard.

**Alice :** Merci !

**Rosalie :** Au revoir.

On ressort tous du bâtiment pour se diriger vers la limousine car tout nos bagages ont déjà été livré la veille dans nos chambres respectives, en même temps que nos voitures, sauf ceux d'Alice car elle n'avait pas fini de les faire donc on a dû les prendre avec nous aujourd'hui !

**Emmett :** Alice, tu étais obligée de prendre autant de valises ?!

**Alice :** Oui, c'est essentiel pour que je me sente à l'aise ici. Il me faut toutes mes affaires.

**Rosalie :** Ouais bah c'est clair qu'avec 8 valises tu vas avoir toutes tes affaires !

**Emmett :** Heureusement qu'on lui a interdit d'emmener d'autres choses sinon on aurait eu le droit à d'autres valises en plus !

**Alice :** Vous êtes vraiment des rabats-joie !

Jasper, Emmett et moi on prend deux valises chacun, pendant que Rosalie et Alice prennent une valise chacune. On retourne dans notre bâtiment et on se dirige vers l'ascenceur. Une fois à l'interieur Alice appuie sur le bouton du quatrième étage et l'appareil se met en marche. Arrivés en haut, on se dirige vers la chambre 210, celle d'Alice.

**Alice :** C'est celle-là !

On entend de derrière la porte une sublime mélodie jouée à la guitare. On se regarde tous.

**Rosalie :** Vous croyez qu'il y a déjà quelqu'un ?

**Jasper :** C'est peut-être la colocataire d'Alice qui est déjà arrivée.

Alice sort sa clé et va pour la mettre dans la serrure mais au dernier moment se ravise et prend directement la poignée de la porte. Elle exèrce une légère pression sur la poignée et celle-ci s'ouvre. La porte n'était donc pas fermée à clé. Alice ouvre la porte en grand et là, dos à nous, se tient une jeune femme qui tient une guitare. Les notes qu'elle joue sont magnifique. Et là, comme si elle attendait qu'on rentre pour commencer, elle se met à chanter. Sa voix est une pure merveille ! Elle est à la fois douce, calme et en même temps tellement expressive. Jamais je n'avais entendu un timbre aussi sublime.

You took my hand (Tu as pris ma main)

You showed me how (Et tu m'as montré la voie)

You promised me you'd be around (Tu m'as promis d'être là)

Uh huh (Uh huh)

That's right (C'est bien)

I took your words (J'ai entendu tes mots)

And I believed (Et j'ai cru)

In everything (A tout)

You said to me (Ce que tu me disais)

Yeah huh (Ouais, huh)

That's right (C'est bien)

If someone said three years from now (Si quelqu'un m'avait dit trois ans auparavant)

You'd be long gone (Que tu allais partir)

I'd stand up and punch them out (Je me serai levée et les aurai frappé)

Cause they're all wrong (Parce qu'ils ont tous tort)

I know better (Je le sais bien mieux qu'eux)

Cause you said forever (Parce que tu disais pour toujours)

And ever (Et pour toujours)

Who knew (Qui savait ?)

Remember when we were such fools (Souviens-toi quand nous étions de tels idiots)

And so convinced and just too cool (Tellement convaincus et simplement trop cool)

Oh no (Oh non)

No no (Non, non)

I wish I could touch you again (J'espère pouvoir te toucher à nouveau)

I wish I could still call you a friend (J'espère pouvoir te considérer encore comme un ami)

I'd give anything (Je donnerai tout)

When someone said count your blessings now (Quand quelqu'un disait : maintenant comptes tes bénédictions)

For they're long gone (Elles sont parties depuis longtemps)

I guess I just didn't know how (Je suppose que je ne savais pas à quel point)

I was all wrong (Je me trompais, complètement)

They knew better (Ils savaient mieux)

Still you said forever (Et tu dis encore pour toujours)

And ever (Et pour toujours)

Who knew (Qui savait ?)

Yeah yeah (Ouais, ouais)

I'll keep you locked in my head (Tu seras encré dans ma tête)

Until we meet again (Jusqu'à ce que l'on se revoit à nouveau)

Until we (Jusqu'à ce que l'on)

Until we meet again (Jusqu'à ce que l'on se revoit à nouveau)

And I won't forget you my friend (Et je ne t'oublierai pas, mon ami)

What happened (Que s'est-il passé ?)

If someone said three years from now (Si quelqu'un m'avait dit trois ans auparavant)

You'd be long gone (Que tu allais partir)

I'd stand up and punch them out (Je me serai levée et les aurai frappé)

Cause they're all wrong (Parce qu'ils ont tous tort)

That last kiss (Ce dernier baiser)

I'll cherish (Je le chérirai)

Until we meet again (Jusqu'à ce que l'on se revoit à nouveau)

And time makes (Et le temps rend ceci)

It harder (Plus difficile)

I wish I could remember (J'espère pouvoir me rappeler)

But I keep (Mais je garderai)

Your memory (Ton souvenir)

You visit me in my sleep (Tu me rends visite dans mon sommeil)

My darling (Mon chéri)

Who knew (Qui savait ?)

My darling (Mon chéri)

My darling (Mon chéri)

Who knew (Qui savait ?)

My darling (Mon chéri)

I miss you (Tu me manques)

My darling (Mon chéri)

Who knew (Qui savait ?)

Who knew (Qui savait ?)*

Elle fini avec quelques notes de guitare. Sa chanson était très émouvante, si bien que nous avons tous les larmes aux yeux. Elle se retourne alors pour prendre quelque chose dans son sac, et c'est la que, pour la première fois de ma vie, mon coeur se met à battre la chamade à la vue de cette sublime créature qui pleure et qui nous regarde avec des yeux verts interrogateurs et magnifiques.

* * *

* : la chanson c'est "Who knew" de Pink

Alors, verdict ????

Vous aimez ou pas ? Dîtes-moi vos impressions !

Reviews please XD

A la semaine prochaine...


	3. Chapitre 2 : Rencontre inattendue

**CHAPITRE 2 : RENCONTRE INATTENDUE**

**PDV DE BELLA**

Nous étions toujours en train de nous dévisager, quand mon portable se mit à sonner. Je me levais donc rapidement en posant soigneusement ma guitare sur mon lit et pris mon téléphone.

**Bella :** Allo ?

**... :** Salut Bella, c'est Jessica, ça va ?

**Bella :** Oh, salut ma belle ! On peut dire que ça va, ouais. Et toi ? Les vacances se passent bien avec les filles ?

**Jessica :** Ouais, heu... en fait c'est pour ça que je t'appelais. Tu sais, avec les filles on avait prévu de retourner à l'université que mardi, mais en fait on a décidé de faire autrement !

**Bella :** Ce qui veut dire ?!

**Jessica :** Et bien retournes-toi !

Etant dos à la porte d'entrée pour ne pas que mes visiteurs inconnus n'écoutent ma conversation, je me retournais de suite et aperçu mes trois amies avec un grand sourire. Je mets alors fin à notre conversation téléphonique, jette mon Iphone sur mon lit et cours prendre mes amies dans mes bras. Ayant prévu ma réaction, elles se dirigèrent directement vers moi pour que nous nous fassions un câlin collectif. J'étais contente de les retrouver, comme ça je peux, une fois de plus, reprendre mon rôle de fille superficielle, arrogante et allumeuse car depuis les vacances, j'ai eu une petite baisse de morale et donc mon ancienne personnalité a fait certaines apparitions ! Maintenant qu'elles sont là, je ne serais plus seule, et donc je pourrais jouer à fond le personnage de la Bella que tout le monde connaît.

**Brooke :** Alors ma belle, ça fait longtemps que tu es arrivée ?

**Bella :** Non je suis arrivée il y a 2 heures tout au plus. Et vous ? Je croyais que vous ne reveniez que mardi !

**Lauren :** Ouais, mais en fait, on voulait te faire une surprise parce que tu nous as manqué, alors on a décidé de revenir maintenant. Par contre on a pas les mêmes chambres que l'année dernière, parce qu'elles sont déjà réservées ! Il n'y a que toi qui a toujours la même, c'est pas juste !

**Bella :** Que voulez-vous ? On a la classe ou on ne l'a pas !

On était en train de rigoler toutes les trois quand on entendit un rire inconnu. On se retourne toutes en même temps pour voir que mes visiteurs inconnus étaient toujours dans l'entrée. Il y avait, en premier, un garçon avec les cheveux bruns et courts, assez corpulent, les yeux marrons clairs, qui rigolait. En second, il y avait un deuxième garçon, les cheveux blonds et bouclés, les yeux marrons, plutôt musclé. Ensuite, il y avait une fille qui avait de longs cheveux blonds, les yeux marrons, plutôt belle, elle ressemble beaucoup au garçon aux cheveux blonds. Après, il y avait une autre fille, les cheveux châtains foncés assez courts qui partaient dans tout les sens, les yeux bleus, elle nous faisait un grand sourire. Et pour finir, un garçon aux cheveux châtains avec des reflets roux, les yeux bleus, musclé, avec un sourire en coin très séduisant. Jessica, comme à son habitude, regarde les garçons avec ses yeux de biche et leur fait son sourire charmeur. Brooke, elle, me regarde pour savoir si je les connais, tandis que Lauren fixe celui qui a les yeux bleus comme elle le fait quand elle veut avoir un nouveau petit ami.

**Brooke :** Tu vas faire les présentations Bella ou tu comptes les laisser se présenter ?

**Bella :** C'est pas que je ne veux pas faire les présentations, c'est juste que je ne les connais pas ! Ils sont arrivés juste avant que vous n'arriviez. D'ailleurs, pourrait-on savoir qui vous êtes ?

**... :** Oh, désolée, biensûr. Je m'appelle Alice Masen, et voici Jasper Hale, mon petit ami, sa soeur jumelle Rosalie Hale, son petit ami Emmett Cullen et mon frère Edward Masen.

**Lauren :** Et peut-on savoir ce que vous faîtes dans la chambre de Bella ?

**Alice :** Et bien, il se trouve que l'on m'a également attribué cette chambre, donc nous sommes venus installer mes affaires. Et vous, comment vous appelez-vous ?

**Jessica :** Moi je suis Jessica Stanley, et voici mes meilleures amies, Bella Swan, Lauren Malory et Brooke Davis.

**Brooke :** Sinon vous êtes dans quelles chambres ?

**Rosalie :** Je suis dans la chambre 212, et je ne sais pas qui va être ma colocataire.

**Jessica :** Et bien ça va être moi puisqu'Alice a pris ma place auprès de Bella !

**Jasper :** Ok, heu... Moi je suis dans la 211, juste en face, avec Edward.

**Lauren :** Moi et Brooke on est dans la 215, donc on pourra vous rendre visite de temps en temps comme on est voisins !

**Jasper :** Heu... Ouais, on verra ça !

**Emmett :** Moi je suis dans la 213, mais j'ai pas encore trouvé ma moitié !

Ce dernier avait l'air de beaucoup rire et d'être le genre de personne à faire des blagues toute la journée ! Déprimant ! Lauren faisait toujours les yeux doux au dénommé Edward. Elle ne changera donc jamais ?! Jessica n'était pas loin de faire la même chose que Lauren, sauf qu'elle était plus discrète, mais pour quelqu'un qui la connait bien, comme moi, on voyait tout de suite qu'elle avait eu un coup de cœur pour ce jeune homme et qu'il allait bientôt faire les frais de cette situation en passant la nuit avec elle ! Du moins si il est comme les autres garçons, ce qui me semble le cas... Il nous regarde comme si il était supérieur à nous, je déteste les gens hautains, même si je le suis souvent !

**Jessica **: Bon bah, c'est pas le tout, mais va falloir que j'aille ranger mes affaires, elles ont toutes été livré ce matin, ça doit être le bazar dans la chambre.

**Brooke :** On va y aller aussi, faut qu'on déballe aussi nos affaires, n'est-ce pas Lauren ?

Lauren semblait enfin prendre conscience de la réalité et avait enfin lâché Edward des yeux, qui, au passage, soutenait son regard avec force, comme si il voulait se prouver quelque chose ! Je sens que cette année ne va pas être de tout repos avec ces nouveaux !

**Lauren :** Ouais, faut qu'on y aille. On se retrouve vers 8 heures pour aller manger ? Comme ça on a encore 1 heure 30 pour s'occuper des chambres.

**Bella :** Ok, pas de problème, venez me chercher quand vous avez fini.

**Jessica :** C'est parti. A tout-à-l'heure ma belle.

Mes trois amies prennent donc la direction de leur chambre après m'avoir fait un dernier câlin, et je me retrouve, une fois de plus, seule avec les nouveaux ! Génial !

**Alice :** Elles sont sympa tes amies. Vous avez l'air de bien vous connaître.

**Bella :** Ouais, on était ensemble l'année dernière déjà.

Sur ce, elle rentre dans la chambre, suivie par ses amis et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je vois le nombre de valises qu'elle a... Normal qu'il y ait besoin d'autant de personnes pour ranger ses affaires ! Elle a ramener sa maison avec elle ou quoi ?!

**Bella :** Heu... C'est à toi tout ça ?

**Alice :** Ouais, je sais que ça fait beaucoup, mais j'aime être prévenante, donc je prends toujours pleins de choses avec moi. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il y aura assez de place pour tout ranger !

**Emmett :** Encore heureux qu'on ait freiné ses envies, sinon elle aurait emmené trois valises de plus !

Au moins, elle ne manquera de rien ! Je les laisse commencer à déballer les affaires d'Alice, pendant que je me rassoie sur mon lit et reprend ma guitare. Je m'amuse avec les cordes, faisant sortir une agréable musique de fond. Tout le monde se retourne vers moi. Je stoppe dans l'instant même mes gestes pour les dévisager. Ils ont un problème avec ma musique ou quoi ?!

**Bella :** Quoi ? Je vous gène ?

**Rosalie :** Non, c'est juste que c'est joli comme mélodie. C'est toi qui a écrit la chanson de tout-à-l'heure ?

**Bella :** Heu... Ouais. J'aime bien la musique.

**Emmett :** Je pense qu'on avait remarqué ! Mais t'es dépressive ou quoi ? Parce que la musique de tout-à-l'heure, c'est limite si on a pas envie de se suicider avec ça !

Je le regarde, choquée par ce qu'il vient de dire. Il est en train de critiquer ce que je fais ? Il ose me dire qu'il a envie de se suicider en écoutant ma musique alors qu'il ne sait même pas d'où me venait mon inspiration ! S'il savait... Il ferait moins le malin, ça c'est sûr ! Je repose donc ma guitare sur mon lit et me lève précipitamment.

**Bella :** Tu sais quoi ? Si ma musique te donne envie de te suicider, bah vas-y, fais-le ! Moi, ça ne me gênerait pas, et je suis sûre que ça ne sera pas une grande perte pour l'humanité !

Sur ces paroles, je prends mes clés ainsi que mon portable et je sors rapidement de cet enfer qu'est devenu ma chambre. Je descends les escaliers en courant, j'ai besoin de me défouler donc l'ascenseur n'est pas la meilleure des solutions. Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, je me dirige vers la salle de musique. Tout les bâtiments en ont une, ainsi qu'une salle de danse, une cafétéria qui fait office de self, une bibliothèque et une salle de détente avec une télévision écran plat, des canapés, des fauteuils, des tables, des distributeurs, un billard, un baby-foot et d'autres jeux. On est pas à Harvard pour rien !

Arrivée dans la salle de musique, je me sens enfin à l'aise. Il n'y a personne, tout est calme. En même temps, les élèves sont plus en train d'emménager à cette heure-ci que de jouer de la musique ! Je me dirige, sans plus attendre, vers le piano. C'est un instrument qui transmet bien les émotions, selon moi, et c'est ce dont j'ai besoin pour le moment. J'ai besoin de faire sortir toute cette peine et cette haine en moi. Il faut que je me reprenne en mains et que je redevienne la Bella que tout le monde connait ici. Celle qui fait ce qu'elle veut, quand elle veut et avec qui elle veut. Celle qui n'est gentille avec personne, sauf avec Jessica, Lauren et Brooke. Celle qui se sert des garçons pour combler un manque. Celle qui couche pour ressentir autre chose que de la souffrance et de la haine. C'est pitoyable me direz-vous ? Je le sais. Et c'est ainsi que je vis depuis plus d'un an. Dans le mensonge et le déni. Et c'est également ainsi que je compte encore vivre, car c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour me préserver. La seule chose qui pourrait me trahir c'est ma musique. Mais comme tout le monde est habitué à m'entendre jouer et chanter, personne ne se soucie du sens caché de mes interprétations. Grâce à la musique je peux m'évader pendant un moment de ma vie, tout aussi bien celle que je me suis créée que celle que j'avais avant. C'est seulement dans ces moments là que je me sens apaisée, sereine. C'est comme si j'étais coupée du monde pendant quelques instants. Et ces instants là valent bien plus que tout ce que j'ai...

Une fois assise devant le piano, je laisse, une fois de plus, mon imagination se manifester et mes émotions prendre le dessus. Mes mains virevoltent sur les touches blanches et noires, telles des plumes emportées par le vent. Je me mets à chanter pour accompagner mes gestes.

I'm not quite sure how to breathe (Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre de savoir respirer)

Without you here (Sans toi ici)

I'm not quite sure if i'm ready to say goodbye (Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre d'être prête à dire adieu)

To all we were (A tout ce que nous étions)

Be with me (Sois avec moi)

Stay with me (Restes avec moi)

Just for now (Là, maintenant)

Let the time decide when i won't need you (Laisses le temps décider quand je n'aurais plus besoin de toi)

My hand searches for your hand (Ma main cherche ta main)

In a dark room (Dans une pièce sombre)

I can't find you (Je ne peux pas te trouver)

Help me (Aides-moi)

Are you looking for me (Es-tu en train de me chercher ?)

Can i feel any more (Puis-je ressentir encore ?)

Lie to me, i'm fading (Mens-moi, je m'efface)

I can't drop you (Je ne peux pas te laisser tomber)

Tell me i don't need you (Dis-moi que je n'ai pas besoin de toi)

My hand searches for your hand (Ma main cherche ta main)

In a dark room (Dans une pièce sombre)

I can't find you (Je ne peux pas te trouver)

Help me (Aides-moi)

Are you looking for me (Es-tu en train de me chercher ?)

Etch this into my brain for me (Graves-les dans ma tête pour moi)

Tell me how its supposed to be (Dis-moi comment c'est supposé être)

Where everything will go (Où toutes ces choses iront ?)

And how i'll be without you by my side (Et comment serai-je sans toi à mes côtés ?)

My hand searches for your hand (Ma main cherche ta main)

In a dark room (Dans une pièce sombre)

I can't find you (Je ne peux pas te trouver)

Help me (Aides-moi)

Are you looking for me (Es-tu en train de me chercher ?)

My hand searches for your hand (Ma main cherche ta main)

In a dark room (Dans une pièce sombre)

I can't find you (Je ne peux pas te trouver)

Help me (Aides-moi)

Are you looking for me (Es-tu en train de me chercher ?)*

Je continue de jouer avec les touches du piano après que ma voix se soit stoppée. J'ai besoin de ces moments pour pouvoir rebondir. J'ai besoin de ces moments pour pouvoir continuer à vivre. J'ai besoin de ça pour ne pas sombrer et rester forte. Je te l'avais promis, et je tiens toujours mes promesses... Si seulement tu pouvais être encore là... Si seulement rien n'était arrivé... Je serais heureusement en ce moment, et toi aussi, j'en suis sûre. Tout serait comme avant. Je ne serais pas en train de me consumer à petit feu. Je ne serais pas une fille brisée à 19 ans. Je ne serais pas en train de foutre ma vie et ma raison en l'air. Je serais toujours le jeune fille insouciante, heureuse, épanouie et vierge que j'étais avant ! J'ai vraiment tout gâché... Je m'en veux tellement...

Encore une fois, ma dévotion pour ma musique et mon bien-être m'a aveuglé, et je ne me suis pas rendue compte que quelqu'un était entré dans la salle. Il était devant la porte, qu'il avait refermé. Il me regardait avec un mélange de tristesse, d'admiration et de haine. Super ! Encore un qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut ! Comme si la vie n'était pas déjà assez injuste avec moi, il faut que je me retrouve avec un garçon aussi stupide que ses pieds ! C'était tout ce qui manquait à mon malheur !

Pour mettre fin à ce moment de gêne et d'énervement, je me lève et me dirige ver la sortie sans un regard vers lui. Il se pousse une fois que je suis arrivée devant la porte et je retourne vers ma chambre sans me retourner. Je sens que ce cher Edward Masen va m'en faire baver cette année !

* * *

* : la chanson c'est "Need" de Hana Pestle


	4. Chapitre 2 : Rencontre inattendue 2

**CHAPITRE 2 : RENCONTRE INATTENDUE**

**PDV D'EDWARD**

Nous étions encore tous en train de regarder cette magnifique jeune femme quand une sonnerie nous ramena à la réalité. Son portable. Elle se lève, pose sa guitare sur son lit et prend son Iphone. Elle se met dos à nous pour répondre, même si nous attendons parfaitement ce qu'elle dit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder la vue qu'elle nous offre de derrière.

**La jeune femme :** Allo ?

**... :** ...

**La jeune femme :** Oh, salut ma belle ! On peut dire que ça va, ouais. Et toi ? Les vacances se passent bien avec les filles ?

**... :** ...

Et là, on entend quelqu'un parler derrière nous, alors on se retourne tous pour voir trois filles se tenir à l'entrée de la porte. La première, celle qui est au téléphone, est brune, les yeux bleus foncés, plutôt pas mal, elle fait dans les 1m70. La deuxième est blonde, les yeux marrons, dans les 1m65. Et la troisième à les cheveux châtains foncés, des yeux verts foncés et mesure dans les 1m70, plutôt pas mal aussi.

**La jeune femme :** Ce qui veut dire ?!

**La brune :** Et bien retournes-toi !

Les 3 filles s'avancent dans la chambre juste au moment où l'autre jeune femme se retourne. Elles ont toutes les 4 un grand sourire. La jeune femme et la brune raccrochent leur téléphone et elles se mettent toutes à courir pour une sorte de câlin collectif. Elles rigolent ensemble, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en voyant ça.

**La châtain foncé :** Alors ma belle, ça fait longtemps que tu es arrivée ?

**La jeune femme :** Non je suis arrivée il y a 2 heures tout au plus. Et vous ? Je croyais que vous ne reveniez que mardi !

**La blonde :** Ouais, mais en fait, on voulait te faire une surprise parce que tu nous as manqué, alors on a décidé de revenir maintenant. Par contre on a pas les mêmes chambres que l'année dernière, parce qu'elles sont déjà réservées ! Il n'y a que toi qui a toujours la même, c'est pas juste !

**La jeune femme :** Que voulez-vous ? On a la classe ou on ne l'a pas !

Elle rigolent et c'est là que le rire d'Emmett se fait entendre. Elles nous dévisagent alors toutes les 4 pendant qu'Emmett continuait de rire, qu'Alice leur faisait un grand sourire et que moi je leur faisait mon sourire en coin qui les font toutes fondre. Faut pas perdre les bonnes vieilles habitudes ! La brune nous fixe, Jasper, Emmett et moi, comme si nous étions des bouts de viande, tandis que la blonde ne me lâche pas du regard. Dommage c'est pas du tout mon style, mais bon, elle est peut-être bonne au lit !

**La châtain foncé :** Tu vas faire les présentations Bella ou tu comptes les laisser se présenter ?

**Bella :** C'est pas que je ne veux pas faire les présentations, c'est juste que je ne les connais pas ! Ils sont arrivés juste avant que vous n'arriviez. D'ailleurs, pourrait-on savoir qui vous êtes ?

**Alice :** Oh, désolée, biensûr. Je m'appelle Alice Masen, et voici Jasper Hale, mon petit ami, sa sœur jumelle Rosalie Hale, son petit ami Emmett Cullen et mon frère Edward Masen.

**La blonde :** Et peut-on savoir ce que vous faîtes dans la chambre de Bella ?

**Alice :** Et bien, il se trouve que l'on m'a également attribué cette chambre, donc nous sommes venus installer mes affaires. Et vous, comment vous appellez-vous ?

**La brune :** Moi je suis Jessica Stanley, et voici mes meilleures amies, Bella Swan, Lauren Malory et Brooke Davis.

**Brooke :** Sinon vous êtes dans quelle chambre ?

**Rosalie :** Je suis dans la chambre 212, et je ne sais pas qui va être ma colocataire.

**Jessica :** Et bien ça va être moi puisqu'Alice a pris ma place auprès de Bella !

**Jasper :** Ok, heu... Moi je suis dans la 211, juste en face, avec Edward.

**Lauren :** Moi et Brooke on est dans la 215, donc on pourra vous rendre visite de temps en temps comme on est voisins !

**Jasper :** Heu... Ouais, on verra ça !

**Emmett :** Moi je suis dans la 213, mais j'ai pas encore trouvé ma moitié !

La dénommée Lauren n'arrêtait pas de me regarder, ça en devenait énervant. Si elle croit qu'elle va pouvoir me mettre le grappin dessus, elle se met le doigt dans l'oeil. C'est moi qui chasse, c'est pas les filles qui me pêchent ! Je soutiens donc son regard, même si je donnerai tout pour arrêter ce jeux débile.

**Jessica :** Bon bah, c'est pas le tout, mais va falloir que j'aille ranger mes affaires, elles ont toutes été livré ce matin, ça doit être le bazarre dans la chambre.

**Brooke :** On va y aller aussi, faut qu'on déballe aussi nos affaires, n'est-ce pas Lauren ?

Lauren détourne enfin les yeux et regarde ses amies. Elle semble se rendre compte que la terre a continué de tourner pendant qu'elle avait perdu pied !

**Lauren :** Ouais, faut qu'on y aille. On se retrouve vers 8 heures pour aller manger ? Comme ça on a encore 1 heure 30 pour s'occuper des chambres.

**Bella :** Ok, pas de problème, venez me chercher quand vous avez fini.

**Jessica :** C'est parti. A tout-à-l'heure ma belle.

Elles se font alors un dernier câlin, et Lauren, Jessica et Brooke sortent de la chambre pour prendre la direction de la leur. On se retrouve alors avec Bella, la colocataire d'Alice. Son nom lui va parfaitement bien puisque c'est la beauté réincarnée. Je peux enfin l'admirer comme il se doit sans être dérangé par une de ses amies. Elle a des cheveux châtains qui lui arrivent au milieu du dos et qui ont l'air dêtre d'une douceur infinie. Elle a des yeux d'un vert emmeraude tout à fait exceptionnel et envoutant, un petit nez mignon qui s'accorde à la perfection avec ses lèvres pleines et son visage fin et bien déssiné. J'ai remarqué quand elle souriait tout-à-l'heure qu'elle possèdait un sourire à en faire tomber plus d'un, ainsi que de sublimes petites fossettes de chaque côté de sa bouche. Elle doit mesurer dans les 1m70 et peser dans les 45 kg. Elle a un style vestimentaire plus que rafiné, et en même temps à la mode et sexy. Elle dégage une certaine grace et beaucoup de charisme. Elle a une silhouette de rêve et un corps fin et harmonieux. J'ai vu, pendant qu'elle était au téléphone, qu'elle possèdait un derrière plus que tentant, et maintenant qu'elle est en face de moi je peux dire que sa poitrine est généreuse et magnifique. C'est fille est un canon !

**Alice :** Elles sont sympa tes amies. Vous avez l'air de bien vous connaître.

**Bella :** Ouais, on était ensemble l'année dernière déjà.

Alice se dirige alors vers le coin de la chambre qu'elle va desormais occuper, nous sur ses talons.

**Bella :** Heu... C'est à toi tout ça ?

**Alice :** Ouais, je sais que ça fait beaucoup, mais j'aime être prévenante, donc je prends toujours pleins de choses avec moi. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il y aura assez de place pour tout ranger !

**Emmett :** Encore heureux qu'on ait freiné ses envies, sinon elle aurait emmené trois valises de plus !

On commence à déballer les affaires d'Alice et je vois, du coin de l'oeil, que Bella se rassoie sur son lit et prend sa guitare. Elle laisse ses doigts jongler entre les cordes et une agréable mélodie ressort de sa manipulation. Le reste de ma famille se retourne pour mieux écouter, alors que moi j'étais déjà en train de la fixer depuis le début. Elle arrête alors ses gestes et nous dévisage.

**Bella :** Quoi ? Je vous gène ?

**Rosalie :** Non, c'est juste que c'est joli comme mélodie. C'est toi qui a écrit la chanson de tout-à-l'heure ?

**Bella :** Heu... Ouais. J'aime bien la musique.

**Emmett :** Je pense qu'on avait remarqué ! Mais t'es dépressive ou quoi ? Parce que la musique de tout-à-l'heure, c'est limite si on a pas envie de se suicider avec ça !

Elle fixe alors Emmett et je peux voir que son regard a changé. Elle semble blessée et en colère. Qu'est-ce-qui lui arrive ? Elle repose alors sa guitare sur son lit et se lève précipitamment.

**Bella :** Tu sais quoi ? Si ma musique te donne envie de te suicider, bah vas-y, fais-le ! Moi, ça ne me gênerait pas, et je suis sûre que ça ne sera pas une grande perte pour l'humanité !

Houla ! C'est qu'elle a un sacré caractère la petite ! Elle prend ses clés et son portable et quitte la chambre sans un regard en arrière. Emmett se retourne vers nous comme pour nous demander si il a fait quelque chose de mal.

**Rosalie :** C'est pas vrai ! Mais t'es con ou quoi ?!

**Alice :** Qu'est-ce-qui t'as pris de lui dire un truc pareil ?

**Emmett :** Mais je disais ça pour rigoler !

**Jasper :** Je crois pas qu'elle la pris en rigolant.

**Emmett :** Mais je dis toujours des trucs comme ça, tout le monde le sait !

**Rosalie :** Mais elle, elle ne le sait pas Emmett.

**Alice :** Elle ne te connait pas, comment tu veux qu'elle sache que t'as un humour pourri !

**Edward :** Continuez à ranger, je vais essayer de la retrouver pour excuser le comportement d'Emmett.

**Alice :** Ok. J'espère que ça va marcher. J'ai pas enive d'être en froid avec ma colocataire à cause d'un abruti pareil !

**Edward :** T'inquiètes, je vais faire tout ce que je peux. Et puis, c'est pas comme si les filles pouvaient me résister !

**Jasper :** Ouais mais celle-là, j'ai pas l'impression que tu lui as tapé dans l'oeil !

**Edward :** Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**Jasper :** Bah, ça se voit c'est tout. Elle t'a à peine regardé, alors que deux de ses copines sont carrément restées fixées sur toi.

**Rosalie :** C'est vrai qu'en y repensant, elle a pas du tout agis comme toutes ces filles qui veulent sortir avec toi.

**Edward :** T'inquiètes, ça va pas tarder. Je sais comment jouer de mes charmes.

**Alice :** Ouais bah pour le moment essaie juste de faire en sorte qu'elle ne nous déteste pas, parce que, pour une première rencontre, on a fait fort !

**Edward :** Ouais, j'y vais.

Je sors de la chambre et me dirige vers l'ascenceur. Je descend au rez-de-chaussée et me dirige vers la caféteria pour voir si elle y est. Personne. Je vais vers la salle de détente. Il y a quelques personnes, mais pas de Bella Swan en vue ! Je prend alors la route de la salle de musique. Arrivée devant la porte j'entend une musique jouée au piano. J'ouvre la porte, et quelle ne fût pas ma surprise en découvrant Bella jouer. En plus de chanter et de jouer de la guitare merveilleusement bien, c'est aussi une talentueuse pianiste. Je rentre à l'interieur de la salle et referme la porte derrière moi. Bella est de profile par rapport à l'entrée mais elle ne s'est pas encore aperçue de ma présence puisqu'elle regarde un point invisible devant elle. D'un coup elle se met à chanter, et je me rend compte que je ne me lasserai jamais d'entendre sa sublime voix.

I'm not quite sure how to breathe (Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre de savoir respirer)

Without you here (Sans toi ici)

I'm not quite sure if i'm ready to say goodbye (Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre d'être prête à dire adieu)

To all we were (A tout ce que nous étions)

Be with me (Sois avec moi)

Stay with me (Restes avec moi)

Just for now (Là, maintenant)

Let the time decide when i won't need you (Laisses le temps décider quand je n'aurais plus besoin de toi)

My hand searches for your hand (Ma main cherche ta main)

In a dark room (Dans une pièce sombre)

I can't find you (Je ne peux pas te trouver)

Help me (Aides-moi)

Are you looking for me (Es-tu en train de me chercher ?)

Can i feel any more (Puis-je ressentir encore ?)

Lie to me, i'm fading (Ments-moi, je m'efface)

I can't drop you (Je ne peux pas te laisser tomber)

Tell me i don't need you (Dis-moi que je n'ai pas besoin de toi)

My hand searches for your hand (Ma main cherche ta main)

In a dark room (Dans une pièce sombre)

I can't find you (Je ne peux pas te trouver)

Help me (Aides-moi)

Are you looking for me (Es-tu en train de me chercher ?)

Etch this into my brain for me (Graves-les dans ma tête pour moi)

Tell me how its supposed to be (Dis-moi comment c'est supposé être)

Where everything will go (Où toutes ces choses iront ?)

And how i'll be without you by my side (Et comment serai-je sans toi à mes côtés ?)

My hand searches for your hand (Ma main cherche ta main)

In a dark room (Dans une pièce sombre)

I can't find you (Je ne peux pas te trouver)

Help me (Aides-moi)

Are you looking for me (Es-tu en train de me chercher ?)

My hand searches for your hand (Ma main cherche ta main)

In a dark room (Dans une pièce sombre)

I can't find you (Je ne peux pas te trouver)

Help me (Aides-moi)

Are you looking for me (Es-tu en train de me chercher ?)*

A la fin de sa chanson, elle continue de jouer avec les touches du clavier. Sa chanson était très belle. Elle fait passer tant d'émotions dans sa voix, qu'on dirait qu'elle pense vraiment ce qu'elle chante, un peu comme si elle racontait sa vie. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être triste pour elle et pour ce qu'elle a pu vivre dans le passé si sa chanson en est le reflet. J'ai également une grande admiration pour son talent. Peu de personnes arrivent à de tels performances en étant aussi jeune. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il me prend à moi ? Je ne me suis jamais soucié de personne, c'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer, il faut que je me ressaisisse, et tout de suite. En aucun cas je ne dois pas me laisser attendrir par cette fille. Même si elle est magnifique et talentueuse. Des filles je peux en avoir autant que je veux. Je peux même toutes les avoirs, et cette Bella Swan ne fera pas exception à la règle. Si je la veux, je l'aurai. Mais en même temps, comme Jasper l'a fait remarquer, elle n'a pas l'air interessé. A cet instant, je me hais pour me prendre autant la tête avec une fille que je ne connais même pas et je la hais pour me faire me sentir minable et pas à la hauteur. J'ai l'impression qu'elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut de moi, et ça c'est hors de question. Jamais personne n'a eu une telle emprise sur moi comme elle. Personne ne peut prétendre m'avoir posséder par le passé. Toutes mes conquêtes éxécutaient mes ordres sans rien dire lors de nos relations. Aucune d'entre elles n'a jamais possédé mon corps, c'est moi qui faisait ce que je voulais du leur. Aucune d'entre elles n'a jamais possédé mon esprit, c'est moi qui hantait le leur. Et aucune d'entre elles n'a jamais possédé mon coeur, c'est moi qui jouait avec le leur. Je ne suis pas un homme de coeur et ça personne ne le changera, surtout pas elle.

Elle arrête de jouer et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rend compte de ma présence. Elle me regarde dans les yeux et ce qu'elle y voit ne doit pas lui plaire car elle se lève et vient dans ma direction sans me regarder. Je me rend compte que ce n'est pas vers moi qu'elle se dirige mais vers la porte, alors je me pousse légèrement pour la laisser passer. Elle sort de la salle sans me jeter un regard et je me sens frustré. Jasper doit avoir raison, elle ne doit pas être interessée. Mais ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est que je suis extrèmement tétu et que je ne laisserai pas tomber tant qu'elle ne sera pas dans mon lit. Je veux Bella Swan, et je l'aurai...

* * *

* : la chanson c'est "Need" de Hana Pestle

Alors, verdict ????

Vous aimez ou pas ? Dîtes-moi vos impressions !

Reviews please XD

A la semaine prochaine...


	5. Chapitre 3 : Intégration forcée

**CHAPITRE 3 : INTEGRATION FORCEE**

**PDV DE BELLA**

Une fois arrivée dans ma chambre, ma colocataire Alice n'était plus là. Elle devait sûrement être avec ses amis. C'est pas plus mal, je n'avais pas du tout envie de la voir pour le moment. Elle envahie déjà assez mon espace avec toutes ses affaires, pas besoin de l'avoir sur mon dos 24 heures sur 24. Ma guitare est toujours sur mon lit, là où je l'ai laissé avant de m'enfuir de ma chambre, car c'est bien ce que j'ai fait, je me suis enfuie. Je n'ai pas eu le courage d'affronter la réalité et les propos de cet Emmett, qui n'est qu'un inconnu pour moi, et pourtant ces paroles m'ont touché comme si elles me venaient d'une personne proche. Je n'ai pas eu la force de lui expliquer pourquoi je me sens blessée par ses paroles, pourquoi je m'énerve quand on critique mon style de musique. Mais si je lui explique ça, je suis obligée de lui expliquer toute ma vie, et ça, il en est hors de question. Personne ici ne sait, et personne ici ne sera jamais.

Je m'assoie sur mon lit et regarde l'heure sur mon portable. 19H00. Il me reste encore 1 heure avant que les filles ne viennent me chercher pour aller manger. Je prend donc ma guitare et commence à gratter les cordes pour essayer d'oublier un peu cette journée de fou. Mes meilleures amies qui sont revenues plus tôt pour moi, la connaissance de ma nouvelle colocataire, Alice, et de son frère, Edward, mais également de son petit ami, Jasper, et de la sœur de son petit ami, Rosalie, et pour finir du petit ami de la soeur de son petit ami, Emmett ! C'est compliqué tout ça ! En gros c'est un groupe familial ! Que du bonheur...

Vers les 19h45 j'entends frapper à ma porte. Je ne me suis pas rendue compte que le temps était passé aussi vite. Je pose ma guitare le long du mur et me dirige vers la porte. Jessica me sourit.

**Jessica :** Tu es prête ma belle ? Brooke et Lauren sont déjà descendues pour prendre notre table habituelle.

**Bella :** Ouais, c'est bon. Je prend juste mes clés, mon portable et ma carte de self et je suis prête.

Me saisissant de ce dont j'ai besoin, je ferme la porte à clés en partant et commence à marcher en direction de la cafétéria en compagnie de Jessica.

**Jessica :** Alors, comment tu trouves les nouveaux ?

**Bella :** Les nouveaux ou les nouveaux garçons ?

Je rigole et la regarde dans les yeux. Elle finit par baisser la tête et soupirer.

**Jessica :** Comment tu arrives toujours à tout savoir ?!

**Bella :** Jess, c'est pas compliqué, tu faisais que de les regarder. Donc c'est pas dure de comprendre que tu en pinces pour eux. Je suis même sûre que Brooke et Lauren l'ont remarqué aussi !

**Jessica :** Ouais, mai y en a que un de libre, les autres sont en couple !

**Bella :** Et alors ?! C'est pas comme si on pouvait pas avoir qui on voulait ! Les garçons ne savent pas nous résister, on peut avoir qui ont veut, et si tu veux l'un d'entre eux, tu l'auras.

**Jessica :** Le mieux c'est quand même celui qui est célibataire, mais Lauren a vraiment flashé sur lui, elle a fait que de nous en parler en partant de ta chambre tout-à-l'heure !

**Bella :** Je te signal que nos règles sont claires dans notre groupe. On peux avoir qui on veut, quand on veut, même si l'une de nous a déjà utilisé ce garçon, tant que l'une de nous ne se déclare pas en couple officiel avec quelqu'un, on peut tous se servir. Et ça vaut aussi pour ce cher Edward. D'après ce que je sais, il est célibataire et Lauren ne s'est pas affirmée en couple avec lui, puisqu'il n'y a rien entre eux donc je ne vois pas pourquoi tu limites ta chasse.

**Jessica :** Je sais tout ça, mais quand Lauren veut quelqu'un elle l'a toujours, donc c'est mieux de ne pas se mettre sur son chemin.

**Bella :** Écoutes-moi Jess, tu veux ce type, tu l'auras. Si c'est moi qui le veut, je l'aurais. Que ça plaise ou non à Lauren, ce n'est pas le problème. C'est notre territoire à toutes ici, il n'y a pas de limitations sauf si on se met en couple. Lauren ne peux rien contre les règles. On a toujours fonctionné comme ça. Même si au début elle fera un peu la tête parce qu'elle ne l'aura pas eu en première, tanpis pour elle, il fallait qu'elle aille plus vite. La plus rapide est toujours la première servie, ne l'oublie jamais.

Et c'était le cas. Nos règles étaient les mêmes depuis notre arrivée à l'université. Nous avions établi des règles dès le début, entre nous quatre, pour ne pas qu'il y ait d'histoires, et ça a toujours bien fonctionné. Tout le monde était au courant de notre règlement, et chaque garçon avec qui nous couchons ne prétendent jamais que nous sommes leurs petites amies car ils savent que nous sommes les seules à décider si nous voulons, ou non, être en couple officiel. Pour l'instant, ce n'est jamais arrivé, et je ne pense pas que ça arrivera de si tôt. Nous aimons notre jeu. Nous aimons notre pouvoir. Nous aimons l'emprise que nous avons sur les garçons de cette université. Et nous aimons le respect que les autres filles nous accordent, malgré que la jalousie est une grande place aussi, pour assumer ce que nous faisons, pour assumer nos choix et notre mode de vie, mais aussi parce que nous sommes les reines de ce lieu. Nous faisons ce que nous voulons, et c'est ce que nous aimons.

**Jessica :** Tu as raison. J'ai toujours fait ce que je voulais, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerai. Je vais attaquer la première, et je l'aurai. Je veux cet Edward Masen.

**Bella :** Alors dépêches-toi parce que Lauren commence déjà à l'entraîner dans son lit !

En effet, nous venions d'arriver à la cafétéria et Lauren était installée à la table d'Edward, où Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie étaient aussi installés. Brooke nous attend à notre table habituelle. Je me dirige avec Jessica vers la nourriture pour choisir mon repas. Tandis que ma meilleure amie prend un plat équilibré, comme on prend d'habitude toutes les quatres, je prend juste une pomme et une bouteille d'eau. Toutes ces émotions dans la journée m'ont épuisé et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de manger, mon estomac ne supporterai pas un surplus de nourritures.

**Jessica :** Tu manges que ça ?!

**Bella :** Ouais, j'ai pas faim aujourd'hui, sûrement à cause du voyage et tout.

**Jessica :** Ok, mais n'en fait pas une habitude sinon tu vas vite te sentir mal, déjà que tu es toute mince. Heureusement que tu as des formes généreuses !

On rigolent toutes les deux en se dirigeant vers Brooke qui nous regardent avec le sourire.

**Brooke :** Alors, qu'est-ce-qui vous fait rire autant ?

**Jessica :** Je disais juste à Bella qu'il faut qu'elle mange plus qu'une pomme sinon elle va devenir anorexique, mais que heureusement elle avait des formes généreuses, donc que ça la sauvait !

Brooke se joint alors à nos rires, et toutes la cafétéria s'était retournée vers nous en silence. Il n'y avait plus aucun bavardages, ni aucunes paroles échangées. Même la table d'Edward était muette. Lauren nous regardait avec un demi sourire, c'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rigolé de la sorte. Quand nous fûmes presque calmées, je remarquais que Lauren et tout ceux qui étaient avec elle à table s'étaient levés et se dirigeaient vers nous.

**Jessica :** Elle met vraiment les petits plats dans les grands !

En effet, on savaient toutes pourquoi elle nous ramenait les nouveaux à notre table. Malgré que nous occupions la plus grande table de la cafétéria à nous quatres depuis que nous étions arrivées à l'université l'année dernière, personne ne venait jamais s'asseoir avec nous, sauf si nous les invitions. Notre table était la seule à être ronde. Elle se situait en plein milieu de la cafétéria et pouvait contenir au maximum dans les 15 personnes. A chaque fois que Lauren ramenait des personnes à notre table c'était pour mieux les attirer dans son lit, et ça tout les monde le savait. Sauf les nouveaux. Mais malgré que tout le monde soit au courant, personne ne refusait jamais, trop heureux d'avoir au moins une nuit avec l'une d'entre nous.

**Lauren :** Les filles, ça ne vous dérange pas si j'invite nos nouveaux amis à notre table ?

**Jessica :** Biensûr que non Lauren. Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de poser la question. D'habitude tu ne te gênes pas.

Jessica fronçais les sourcils. Elle était de toute évidence jalouse. Et Lauren ne comprenait pas vraiment la soudaine mauvaise humeur de notre amie. Brooke me regardait bizarrement, sûrement pour que je prenne les choses en mains comme d'habitude, puisqu'elles me considèrent toutes un peu comme la leader de notre groupe, puisque c'est moi qui ait inventé nos règles et qui nous ait permis d'en être arrivée là où nous en sommes aujourd'hui.

**Bella :** Ok. C'est gentil à toi ma belle de permettre à nos nouveaux amis de s'intégrer plus facilement en les invitant à notre table. Installez-vous donc, vous n'allez pas rester debout toute le journée !

**Alice :** Merci Bella, c'est très gentil à toi de nous prendre sous ton aile pour notre intégration !

Ouais... faut pas non plus exagérer ! Je suis pas sœur Thérèse non plus ! J'ai juste donné mon accord pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir avec nous aujourd'hui, c'est tout. Le temps que Lauren ou Jessica mettent la main sur le célibataire de leur groupe et ils retourneront tous s'asseoir à une autre table, ça c'est garantie !

**Bella :** De rien. C'est normal.

**Lauren :** Nous sommes les plus populaires et les plus respectées de toute l'université donc c'est un plaisir pour nous de vous aider à rentrer dans le moule des autres élèves.

Heu... c'est pas forcément comme ça que je leur aurais annoncé qu'ils allaient devenir comme les autres élèves, c'est-à-dire inférieur à nous, dans un certain sens !

**Rosalie :** Comment ça vous êtes les plus populaires et les plus respectées ?

**Jessica :** Et bien, nous sommes toutes les quatres des Cheerleaders donc nous avons déjà une grande emprise grâce à cela, mais c'est surtout Bella qui fait que nous sommes respectées et aussi populaires que nous le sommes !

**Edward :** Pourquoi ça ?

**Brooke :** Et bien, en fait Bella est comme on pourrait le dire la reine de cette université. Elle est la chef des Cheerleaders depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici. Elle a été élue à l'unanimité. C'est aussi la seule de nous quatres à pratiquer d'autres activités.

**Lauren :** Elle est inscrite dans l'atelier de musique de la fac, grâce à nous on peut le dire, parce qu'elle a une voix magnifique et qu'elle sait jouer de la guitare et du piano et que nous trouvions qu'il serait bien qu'elle fasse profiter son talent aux autres. Lors de sa première représentation à l'université, elle a tellement été applaudie et félicité que s'en était presque incroyable.

**Jessica :** Elle a vraiment un don pour la musique, et nous étions très fiers qu'elle se libère enfin pour le faire partager aux autres parce qu'avant elle jouait juste quand elle était seule ou quand on faisait pas trop attention, ça a été dur de la convaincre de s'inscrire à cet atelier !

**Lauren :** Mais heureusement, on réussit toujours ce qu'on entreprend.

**Bella :** Arrêtez les filles, vous exagérez là ! Je ne suis pas plus douée que les autres qui étaient déjà inscrit.

**Jessica :** Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi quand tu as commencé à jouer, tous les autres inscrits on quitté l'atelier ?!

**Alice :** Vous rigolez ?

**Brooke :** Non, je vous jure ! Ils ont tous arrêté l'atelier. Ce qui fait que Bella s'est retrouvée toute seule pour faire la représentation de l'université qui a lieu tout les ans, en fin d'année, c'est une sorte de concours contre d'autres université.

**Jasper :** Et qui a gagné ce concours l'année dernière?

**Brooke :** A ton avis ?

**Edward :** Bella...

**Brooke :** Elle était seule et pourtant elle a remporté le concours ! C'était fascinant comme spectacle ! Vous verrez cette année ça va être le même chose.

Je ne savais plus où me mettre ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude que mes meilleures amies me fassent autant d'éloges qu'en ce jour. C'est assez embarrassant je dois dire ! Ils parlent de moi comme si je n'étais pas présente. Ils ne veulent pas non plus que j'aille voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

**Rosalie :** Vous avez dit qu'elle pratiquait d'autres activités, mais vous ne nous avez parlé que de l'atelier musique.

**Jessica :** Oui, Bella fait aussi partie de l'équipe de Natation de l'université.

**Brooke :** Mais cette fois, c'est elle qui s'y ait inscrite d'elle même, on était même pas au courant qu'elle aimait ça.

**Lauren :** Elle nous a juste dit qu'elle faisait aussi partie de l'équipe de Natation de son lycée et qu'elle souhaitait continuer ici.

Là s'en était trop. Ce sont des nouveaux. On ne les connait même pas. Et ils en savent déjà beaucoup trop sur moi. Ils sont trop curieux et ça c'est pas quelque chose de bon pour ma petite personne.

**Bella :** Bon, vous comptez raconter ma vie comme si je n'étais pas là, ou vous allez enfin vous apercevoir de ma présence !

**Rosalie :** Désolée Bella, on est juste curieux. On vient juste d'arriver et on entend déjà parler du groupe des quatres, comme ils vous appellent. On voulait juste savoir d'où vous venait ce surplus de popularité.

**Bella :** T'inquiètes pas, j'ai l'habitude que les gens s'intéressent à moi, mais d'habitude ils n'osent pas venir me poser les questions qu'ils ont sur le bout de la langue. Ils préfèrent inventer eux même les réponses et ça me convient parfaitement. Ce n'est pas parce que je pratique plusieurs activités que ça fait de moi la meilleure ou que nous sommes respectées et populaires.

**Alice :** Mais ça y fait quand même.

**Bella :** Je ne crois pas que...

**Jessica :** Oh Bella, arrêtes de te voiler la face. Si nous en sommes là aujourd'hui c'est entièrement grâce à toi. C'est toi qui a formé notre groupe.

**Lauren :** C'est toi qui a créé nos règles.

**Brooke :** C'est grâce à ton honnêteté et ta franchise que nous sommes respectées.

**Jessica :** Et c'est grâce à ce que tu pratiques et à ce que tu as fait de nous que nous sommes populaires.

**Bella :** Non les filles. Vous vous trompez. Je n'ai fait que vous proposez un mode de vie différent et vous avez juste évolué grâce à ça. Je n'y suis pour rien.

**Brooke :** Peut-être mais à la base, ça vient de toi. Malgré que tu penses que nous sommes toutes les quatres à égalité, tout le monde sait, et pas seulement nous, que tu es la leader de notre groupe, tu es notre pillié, sans toi notre groupe n'existe pas.

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Elles me considèrent comme leur leader. Elles pensent que je suis honnête alors que je leur mens sur mon passé depuis que je les connais. Enfin, je n'ai jamais vraiment mentie, j'ai juste homis de leur dire certaines choses importantes, très importantes.

**Lauren :** Donc évites de te déclarer en couple officiel avant la fin de tes études parce que ça ferait gravement chuter notre côte !

**Edward :** Pourquoi en couple officiel ?

**Jessica :** Ce sont nos règles. On a le droit de faire ce que l'on veut, avec qui on veut, quand on veut. Mais à partir du moment où l'une de nous quatres décide de se mettre en couple officiel avec quelqu'un, aucune d'entre nous n'a le droit de toucher à son petit ami.

**Lauren :** Toute l'université connait notre règlement, et aucun garçon ne se plaind. Quand nous décidons de passer du bon temps avec l'un d'entre eux, ils sont juste très heureux d'avoir été choisi. Parfois ça nous arrive de choisir plusieurs fois le même garçon, quand on a apprécié plus qu'avec d'autres.

**Jessica :** C'est pour ça que personne ne vient jamais à notre table, même quand on ne mange pas là. Personne ne s'assoit jamais ici sans qu'on l'ait invité. Vous êtes des privilégiés, surtout vous Alice et Rosalie, car les filles sont vraiment très très rares à notre table, à par nous quatres biensûr.

**Emmett :** L'une d'entre vous a déjà été en couple officiel ?

**Brooke :** Non, depuis qu'on a commencé notre chasse, comme on aime l'appeler, aucune d'entre nous n'a été en couple, mais Bella a faillie céder l'année dernière !

**Alice :** Ah bon ?

**Bella :** Ouais, une erreur de jeunesse si on peut dire !

**Jasper :** Pourquoi n'as-tu pas accepté d'être en couple avec lui ?

**Bella :** Parce que je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas un garçon pour moi.

**Edward :** Et c'est quoi le type de mec qu'il te faudrait ?

**Bella :** En fait... Je n'ai besoin de personne. C'est pour ça que vous n'êtes pas prêt de me voir en couple ! J'aime ma vie. J'aime ma façon de vivre. Et je ne veux pour rien au monde en changer. Même pas pour un garçon.

En disant cela je le regardais droit dans les yeux. J'avais remarqué plus tôt qu'il avait un certain intérêt pour moi. Mais moi je n'en avais aucun pour lui. Il ne me semblait pas être quelqu'un de confiance. Et je ne veux en aucun cas passer du bon temps avec lui, malgré son physique de rêve. Je le laisse à Lauren et Jessica. J'aurais largement le choix de mes conquêtes dans peu de temps, quand le campus sera rempli de mecs plus avides les uns que les autres que je les mette dans mon lit !

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine...


	6. Chapitre 3 : Intégration forcée 2

**CHAPITRE 3 : INTEGRATION FORCEE**

**PDV D'EDWARD**

Après avoir repris mes esprits, je prenais le chemin de ma chambre que je n'avais pas encore vu. Arrivé devant la porte 211, je sortis ma clé de ma poche et voulu ouvrir la porte, mais celle-ci n'était visiblement pas fermée. Alors que j'entrais dans ma chambre, je vis Jasper et Alice qui étaient en train de ranger les affaires de ce dernier. La chambre ressemblait sensiblement à celle de Bella, sauf que la disposition était inversée puisque la notre était de l'autre côté du couloir. Ce qui fait que la salle de bain est sur la gauche quand on rentre, sinon il y a exactement la même chose, c'est-à-dire, deux grands lits, une table basse entourée de deux fauteuils et d'un canapé, ainsi qu'un écran plat, qui est situé en face du canapé et que l'on peut voir de nos lits, deux grandes armoirs et plusieurs autres meubles.

**Alice :** Oh Edward, tu es revenu ! On range les affaires de Jasper, tu devrais faire de même avec les tiennent, parce qu'après on doit aller à la caféteria rejoindre Rosalie et Emmett.

**Edward :** Où sont-ils d'ailleurs ?

**Jasper :** Ils sont partis ranger leurs affaires dans leurs chambre eux aussi. On doit tous se rejoindre pour 19h30 devant la caféteria donc dépêches-toi, il te reste à peine 30 minutes !

Je me mis donc à mon rangement, puisque toutes mes affaires avaient éte livré à l'avance, tout comme celles des autres. Sauf Alice qui n'avait pas fini de les préparer comme d'habitude donc on avait dû les prendre avec nous lors du voyage ! Une fois que tout fût rangé, nous sortîmes de la chambre et descendîmes attendre les autres devant la caféteria. Moins de 5 minutes plus tard, Rosalie fit sont apparition, accompagnée d'Emmett.

**Rosalie :** Re salut. Alors vos chambre sont prêtes ?

**Alice :** Oui ! La mienne est finie et j'ai aidé Jasper et Edward et ranger la leur et vous ?

**Emmett :** Moi aussi c'est bon. Et j'ai fait la connaissance de mon collocataire, il s'appel Jacob Black et il a l'air super sympa.

**Rosalie :** Moi aussi c'est bon. Jessica est venu ranger ses affaires aussi pendant que je m'occupais des miennes. Elle ne m'a adressé la parole que pour me dire que comme Lauren et Brooke installaient leurs affaires il fallait qu'elle fasse pareil pour pouvoir aller chercher Bella après. Je sens que je ne vais pas vraiment m'entendre avec elle, mais bon...

**Alice :** T'inquiètes pas, je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger et qu'on va bien s'entendre avec ces filles ! Et puis Bella est ma collocataire alors je vais tout faire pour bien m'entendre avec elle. En parlant d'elle, tu as réussi à la trouver tout-à-l'heure Edward ?

**Edward :** Ouais, mais on a pas vraiment parlé, elle était dans la salle de musique en train de jouer du piano et quand elle a vu que j'étais là, elle est partie !

**Emmett :** Au moins elle t'a pas gueulé dessus toi !

**Rosalie :** Tu l'avais cherché aussi Emmett !

**Emmett :** N'importe quoi ! J'y peux rien moi si elle a pas d'humour ! Y va falloir qu'elle s'y habitue de toute façon parce que je vais pas changer maintenant.

**Jasper :** Ouais, ça c'est sûr ! T'es pas prêt de changer. Bon, c'est pas que j'ai faim mais... J'ai faim ! Donc on pourrait peut-être aller manger !

**Emmett :** Enfin quelqu'un qui dit quelque chose d'interessant ! Tu sais que je t'aime mon petit Jazzy ?!

**Jasper :** Ouais bah moi je vais pas t'aimer longtemps si tu continus à m'appeler comme ça !

Nous rentrâmes donc dans la caféteria. Il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de monde. On ne connaissait personne. Nous prîmes chacun un plateau et après l'avoir remplit on se dirigea vers une table un peu à l'écart. On discutait de tout et de rien en mangeant tranquillement quand je me suis souvenu d'un truc qu'Emmett avait dit.

**Edward :** Alors Emmett, comme ça t'as fait la connaissance de ton colloc' ?

**Emmett :** Ouais, il est super sympa, c'est un grand mec avec la peau bronzé, il s'appel Jacob et je pense que je vais bien m'entendre avec lui !

**Jasper :** Vous avez parlé de quoi tout les deux ?

**Emmett :** Oh pas grand chose... Il m'a juste dit que l'année dernière il jouait au football américain et que cette année il allait recommencer, et aussi qu'il faisait natation parce que Bella y était !

**Rosalie :** T'es serieux ?

**Emmett :** Ouais, à ce qu'il paraît c'est la reine de l'université ! Jacob m'a parlé essentiellement d'elle et de ses copines. Il m'a dit que tout le monde les appelait le groupe des quatres ! Parce que ce sont elles qui dirigent en quelque sorte. Elles ont tout le monde à leurs pieds quoi !

**Alice :** Il faut vraiment qu'on devienne amis avec elles, comme ça on va pouvoir connaître tout le monde et se faire une bonne place parmis les autres élèves.

**Rosalie :** Moi je dis qu'on doit juste devenir amis avec Bella. C'est elle la leader du groupe à moitié, donc autant aller directement vers elle. Elle a l'air différente des trois autres en plus, bien que Brooke ait l'air mieux que Lauren et Jessica !

**Jasper :** Ouais bah en attendant, on va devoir faire sans Bella parce que Brooke et Lauren viennent juste d'entrer.

En effet, elles étaient en train de se remplir un plateau chacune. Quand elles eûrent fini, elles se dirigèrent directement vers la table du milieu, qui était la seule table ronde, mais également la plus grande du self. Brooke nous sourit quand elle vit qu'on les regardait et fit un signe de tête à Lauren dans notre direction. Cette dernière se retourna et nous fit un sourire colgate avant de dire quelques mots à son amie et de se lever pour venir dans notre direction avec son plateau.

**Lauren :** Hey salut ! Je peux me joindre à vous en attendant que Bella et Jessica arrivent ? Comme ça on leur demandera si vous pouvez manger avec nous !

**Alice :** Oui vas-y, installes-toi.

Forcément elle pris place à côté de moi et rapprocha sa chaise au maximum de la mienne, si bien que nos bras se touchaient constamment.

**Alice :** Alors, où sont Bella et Jessica ?

**Lauren :** Oh, elles ne vont pas tarder. On est allée dire à Jessica qu'on allait à la caféteria avant de venir ici, donc là elle doit sûrement être en chemin avec Bella puisqu'elle devait passer la chercher.

**Emmett :** Et tu n'as pas vu Bella depuis que tu es partie de sa chambre quand on était là tout-à-

l'heure ?

**Lauren :** Non, pourquoi ? Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

**Alice :** Et bien, Emmett a fait une réflexion à Bella sur son style de musique quand elle jouait de la guitare en disant, en gros, que c'était un peu déprimant comme genre.

**Lauren :** Oh, d'accord. Je suppose qu'elle t'a envoyé sur les roses, je me trompe ?

**Emmett :** Heu... Non t'as raison !

**Lauren :** C'est sa manière à elle de s'exprimer. Elle aime sa musique. D'ailleurs, beaucoup de gens ici l'aime aussi. Mais elle fait en quelque sorte passer ses émotions dans sa musique.

**Jasper :** Elle le fait souvent ?

**Lauren :** En fait, elle ne sait pas qu'on l'a remarqué ! Elle croit que pour nous, elle joue juste un morceau de musique, mais nous on sait bien que selon le morceau qu'elle interprête, on peut deviner dans quel état d'esprit elle est sur le moment. C'est dans ces rares instants qu'on peut voir qu'elle est fragile en fait. Mais bon, faîtes comme si je ne vous avais rien dit sinon elle va me faire la peau !

**Rosalie :** T'inquiètes, on sait garder un secret.

On continuait de discuter avec elle jusqu'à ce que Jasper, qui était face à l'entrée de la caféteria, nous informe que Bella et Jessica arrivaient. Et en me retournant je pûs constater qu'il disait vrai. Elle avaient l'air en grande conversation. Jessica prit un plateau et le remplit tandis que Bella prit juste une pomme et une bouteille d'eau. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers Brooke, qui était restée toute seule depuis que Lauren était venue nous rejoindre. Sur le chemin jusqu'à leur table, elles se mirent à rire et je trouvais que Bella était encore plus belle car de petites fossettes appairaissaient sur chacune de ses joues quand elle souriait. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Encore une fois, l'idée de la faire mienne m'apparût et mon désir de l'avoir rien pour moi se décupla devant cette vision.

Quand elles prirent place sur leur chaise, elles recommencèrent à rire mais, cette fois, Brooke se joingnit à elles. Toutes les conversations avaient cessé dans la caféteria et on entendait plus que leurs rires. Lauren qui les regardait se tourna vers nous avec un sourire collé sur le visage.

**Lauren :** Allons les rejoindre. Elles ont l'air de bonne humeur en plus. Je pense que son petit accrochage avec toi est oublié Emmett.

Sur ces paroles, elle se leva et nous la suivions à travers le self jusqu'à la table où se trouvait mon fantasme personnel.

**Lauren :** Les filles, ça ne vous dérange pas si j'invite nos nouveaux amis à notre table ?

**Jessica :** Biensûr que non Lauren. Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de poser la question. D'habitude tu ne te gênes pas.

On avait l'impression qu'il y avait un sous-entendu dans sa phrase, mais ne les connaissant pas très bien, on ne savait pas de quoi elles parlaient. Lauren semblait un peu perdue, tandis que Jessica fronçait les sourcils et que Brooke regardait Bella, comme ci celle-ci avait réponse à tout.

**Bella :** Ok. C'est gentil à toi ma belle de permettre à nos nouveaux amis de s'intégrer plus facilement en les invitant à notre table. Installez-vous donc, vous n'allez pas rester debout toute le journée !

On s'installait donc à leur table. Comme Bella était entourée de Jessica et de Lauren, je ne pouvais pas me placer à ses côtés donc je pris place à la droite d'Emmett. Rosalie s'était mise entre Lauren et Emmett, tandis qu'Alice s'était mise à ma droite, et Jasper à la droite de ma soeur. Brooke, elle, était à la gauche de Jessica. Les tables circulaires, c'était pas le top !

**Alice :** Merci Bella, c'est très gentil à toi de nous prendre sous ton aile pour notre intégration !

**Bella :** De rien. C'est normal.

**Lauren :** Nous sommes les plus populaires et les plus respectées de toute l'université donc c'est un plaisir pour nous de vous aider à rentrer dans le moule des autres élèves.

Elle croyait vraiment nous avoir comme des bleus celle-là ! On était déjà au courant de tout ça, et c'est nous qui allions profiter d'elles, et non l'inverse ! Enfin surtout de Lauren et Jessica. Brooke n'est pas vraiment un problème, elle a plutôt l'air de suivre les autres. Pour ce qui est de Bella, je veux la garder pour moi et me la mettre dans la poche donc il faut vraiment que j'y aille tout en finesse avec elle.

**Rosalie :** Comment ça vous êtes les plus populaires et les plus respectées ?

**Jessica :** Et bien, nous sommes toutes les quatres des Cheerleaders donc nous avons déjà une grande emprise grâce à cela, mais c'est surtout Bella qui fait que nous sommes respectées et aussi populaires que nous le sommes !

**Edward :** Pourquoi ça ?

**Brooke :** Et bien, en fait Bella est comme on pourrait le dire la reine de cette université. Elle est la chef des Cheerleaders depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici. Elle a été élue à l'unanimité. C'est aussi la seule de nous quatres à pratiquer d'autres activités.

**Lauren :** Elle est inscrite dans l'atelier de musique de la fac, grâce à nous on peut le dire, parce qu'elle a une voix magnifique et qu'elle sait jouer de la guitare et du piano et que nous trouvions qu'il serait bien qu'elle fasse profiter son talent aux autres. Lors de sa première représentation à l'université, elle a tellement été applaudie et félicité que s'en était presque incroyable.

**Jessica :** Elle a vraiment un don pour la musique, et nous étions très fiers qu'elle se libère enfin pour le faire partager aux autres parce qu'avant elle jouait juste quand elle était seule ou quand on faisait pas trop attention, ça a été dur de la convaincre de s'inscrire à cet atelier !

**Lauren :** Mais heureusement, on réussit toujours ce qu'on entreprend.

**Bella :** Arrêtez les filles, vous exagérez là ! Je ne suis pas plus douée que les autres qui étaient déjà inscrit.

**Jessica :** Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi quand tu as commencé à jouer, tous les autres inscrits on quitté l'atelier ?!

**Alice :** Vous rigolez ?

**Brooke :** Non, je vous jure ! Ils ont tous arrêté l'atelier. Ce qui fait que Bella s'est retrouvée toute seule pour faire la représentation de l'université qui a lieu tout les ans, en fin d'année, c'est une sorte de concours contre d'autres université.

**Jasper :** Et qui a gagné ce concours l'année dernière?

**Brooke :** A ton avis ?

**Edward :** Bella...

**Brooke :** Elle était seule et pourtant elle a remporté le concours ! C'était fascinant comme spectacle ! Vous verrez cette année ça va être le même chose.

**Rosalie :** Vous avez dit qu'elle pratiquait d'autres activités, mais vous ne nous avez parlé que de l'atelier musique.

**Jessica :** Oui, Bella fait aussi partie de l'équipe de Natation de l'université.

**Brooke :** Mais cette fois, c'est elle qui s'y ait inscrite d'elle même, on était même pas au courant qu'elle aimait ça.

**Lauren :** Elle nous a juste dit qu'elle faisait aussi partie de l'équipe de Natation de son lycée et qu'elle souhaitait continuer ici.

**Bella :** Bon, vous comptez raconter ma vie comme si je n'étais pas là, ou vous allez enfin vous apercevoir de ma présence !

**Rosalie :** Désolée Bella, on est juste curieux. On vient juste d'arriver et on entend déjà parler du groupe des quatres, comme ils vous appellent. On voulait juste savoir d'où vous venait ce surplus de popularité.

**Bella :** T'inquiètes pas, j'ai l'habitude que les gens s'intéressent à moi, mais d'habitude ils n'osent pas venir me poser les questions qu'ils ont sur le bout de la langue. Ils préfèrent inventer eux même les réponses et ça me convient parfaitement. Ce n'est pas parce que je pratique plusieurs activités que ça fait de moi la meilleure ou que nous sommes respectées et populaires.

**Alice :** Mais ça y fait quand même.

**Bella :** Je ne crois pas que...

**Jessica :** Oh Bella, arrêtes de te voiler la face. Si nous en sommes là aujourd'hui c'est entièrement grâce à toi. C'est toi qui a formé notre groupe.

**Lauren :** C'est toi qui a créé nos règles.

**Brooke :** C'est grâce à ton honnêteté et ta franchise que nous sommes respectées.

**Jessica :** Et c'est grâce à ce que tu pratiques et à ce que tu as fait de nous que nous sommes populaires.

**Bella :** Non les filles. Vous vous trompez. Je n'ai fait que vous proposez un mode de vie différent et vous avez juste évolué grâce à ça. Je n'y suis pour rien.

**Brooke :** Peut-être mais à la base, ça vient de toi. Malgré que tu penses que nous sommes toutes les quatres à égalité, tout le monde sait, et pas seulement nous, que tu es la leader de notre groupe, tu es notre pillié, sans toi notre groupe n'existe pas.

**Lauren :** Donc évites de te déclarer en couple officiel avant la fin de tes études parce que ça ferait gravement chuter notre côte !

**Edward :** Pourquoi en couple officiel ?

**Jessica :** Ce sont nos règles. On a le droit de faire ce que l'on veut, avec qui on veut, quand on veut. Mais à partir du moment où l'une de nous quatres décide de se mettre en couple officiel avec quelqu'un, aucune d'entre nous n'a le droit de toucher à son petit ami.

**Lauren :** Toute l'université connait notre règlement, et aucun garçon ne se plaind. Quand nous décidons de passer du bon temps avec l'un d'entre eux, ils sont juste très heureux d'avoir été choisi. Parfois ça nous arrive de choisir plusieurs fois le même garçon, quand on a apprécié plus qu'avec d'autres.

**Jessica :** C'est pour ça que personne ne vient jamais à notre table, même quand on ne mange pas là. Personne ne s'assoit jamais ici sans qu'on l'ait invité. Vous êtes des privilégiés, surtout vous Alice et Rosalie, car les filles sont vraiment très très rares à notre table, à par nous quatres biensûr.

**Emmett :** L'une d'entre vous a déjà été en couple officiel ?

**Brooke :** Non, depuis qu'on a commencé notre chasse, comme on aime l'appeler, aucune d'entre nous n'a été en couple, mais Bella a faillie céder l'année dernière !

**Alice :** Ah bon ?

**Bella :** Ouais, une erreur de jeunesse si on peut dire !

**Jasper :** Pourquoi n'as-tu pas accepté d'être en couple avec lui ?

**Bella :** Parce que je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas un garçon pour moi.

**Edward :** Et c'est quoi le type de mec qu'il te faudrait ?

**Bella :** En fait... Je n'ai besoin de personne. C'est pour ça que vous n'êtes pas prêt de me voir en couple ! J'aime ma vie. J'aime ma façon de vivre. Et je ne veux pour rien au monde en changer. Même pas pour un garçon.

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase en me regardant droit dans les yeux, alors que depuis le début elle évite mon rergard. Comme ça elle voulait me faire passer un message ? Et bien, c'est loupé ! Avec tout ce que je viens d'apprendre sur elle, j'ai encore plus envie de l'avoir et si pour ça il faut que j'utilise toutes les ruses possible, je vais en faire mon affaires personnelles. Bella Swan, tu n'as pas fini d'entendre parler de moi...

* * *

Et voilà le PDV d'Edward !!! Qu'en pensez-vous ???

Encore désolée pour mon retard :'(

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires encourageant !!!

REVIEWS PLEASE XD

A la semaine prochaine...


	7. Chapitre 4 : Une soirée mouvementée

**CHAPITRE 4 : UNE SOIREE MOUVEMENTEE**

**PDV DE BELLA**

J'étais toujours en train de fixer Edward, et il faisait de même. Une sorte de combat silencieux était en train de se jouer entre nous. Il avait une attitude bizarre envers moi, comme si il cachait ses vraies intentions, et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout.

**Alice :** Bon, et si nous parlions d'autres choses ? Je pense que Bella en a un peu marre d'être le centre d'attention, non ?

**Bella :** Je suis d'accord. Pourquoi ne pas parler un peu de vous ?

**Rosalie :** Que veux-tu savoir ?

**Bella :** Et bien, d'abord, comment est-ce-que vous vous êtes connus ?

**Alice :** Et bien, en fait, Edward et moi sommes frère et soeur. Il y a 12 ans, nos parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture alors notre oncle et notre tante, qui sont les parents d'Emmett, nous ont adopté. Du coup maintenant, nous nous considérons tout les trois comme frères et soeur. Sinon pour Rosalie et Jasper, ils étaient les voisins d'Emmett depuis qu'ils sont venus au monde, donc c'est tout naturellement que nous avons fait connaissance quand nous venions rendre visite à notre cousin, et par la suite quand nous sommes venus habiter avec lui.

**Brooke :** Et comment vous en êtes arrivés à sortir ensemble ?

**Rosalie :** En fait au début on voyait tout le temps Emmett comme il était notre voisin, et juste de temps en temps Edward et Alice, mais on s'entendait vraiment tous très bien. Après quand ils sont devenus eux aussi nos voisins, et bien on ne se quittait plus. On allait dormir les uns chez les autres, on faisait toujours des soirées pyjamas ou des sorties entre nous. On s'amusait comme des fous. Puis avec Emmett on a commencé à se rapprocher de plus en plus et de même pour Alice et Jasper, puis avec le temps on a fini par se jetter à l'eau et sortir ensemble pour voir ce que ça donnerait.

**Alice :** Et on peut dire que ça a bien marché puisqu'on ne s'est jamais quitté !

**Lauren :** Et pour toi Edward, c'était pas dur de vivre entouré de couple comme ça ?

**Edward :** Au début un peu, mais avec le temps je m'y suis fait. C'était juste un peu chiant quand j'étais tout seul avec eux et qu'ils restaient en couple, mais en grandissant j'ai commencé à ramener moi aussi des gens pour ne pas être seul.

**Jessica :** Des gens ?

**Emmett :** Des filles ! Il changeait de copine comme de chemise ! A chaque soirée qu'on faisait, il nous présentait une nouvelle fille pour qu'elle passe la soirée avec nous, comme ça il n'était plus tout seul dans son coin, il prenait du bon temps lui aussi !

**Lauren :** C'est vrai que c'est un bon plan !

**Jessica :** On dirait Bella !

**Bella :** Quoi ?!

**Jessica :** Bah oui, tu fais toujours un peu ça toi aussi ! Bon ok, pas aussi souvent qu'au début, mais tu changes de garçon comme de petite culotte !

**Bella :** Pfff... Je me suis quand même calmée là ! Et puis tu peux parler, tu fais la même chose ! Et Brooke et Lauren aussi !

**Lauren :** Oui mais c'est quand même toi la pire de nous quatre.

**Bella :** C'est pas comme si ça dérangeait quelqu'un ! Tout le monde est au courant de notre mode de vie à toutes les quatres, et c'est toujours eux qui viennent pour essayer de passer un bon moment avec nous, ou qui reviennent parce qu'ils en veulent encore ! Ils viennent en toute connaissance de cause.

**Brooke :** C'est vrai. On peut pas dire qu'on les force !

Et là, on se regarda toutes les quatres et on éclata de rire, sous le regard de toute la caféteria encore une fois. Nos amis de table nous regardaient aussi avec de grand yeux, comme s'ils ne comprenaient pas notre blague. En même temps, ils n'avaient pas vécu avec nous l'année dernière donc ils ne pouvaient pas savoir tous ce que l'on avait fait.

**Bella :** Bon, moi j'ai plus faim, je vais aller regarder un film dans la salle de détente.

**Jessica :** Bonne idée, je viens avec toi.

**Rosalie :** Est-ce-qu'on peut se joindre à vous ?

**Bella :** C'est une salle de détente, tout le monde peut venir.

**Alice :** Cool, on vient alors.

Et c'est ainsi que nous nous levions tous d'un même mouvement pour sortir de la caféteria et passer la soirée à regarder des DVD.

**Brooke :** Au fait tu veux regarder quoi Bella ?

**Bella :** Je sais pas. Pourquoi pas Twilight et New Moon, tu sais les deux films sur des vampires et des loup-garous. On m'a dit que c'était pas mal alors je les ai emmené pour pouvoir les regarder parce que j'ai pas trop eu le temps avant alors je pensais les voir avec vous. C'est bon pour vous ?

**Jessica :** Moi je suis ok, j'en ai entendu parler aussi et je suis sûre que je vais adorer !

**Rosalie :** Moi aussi je suis d'accord.

**Emmett :** Ouais pourquoi pas. Avec des vampires et des loup-garous il doit y avoir de l'action !

**Jasper :** C'est bon pour moi.

**Edward :** Moi aussi.

**Lauren :** Moi aussi alors.

**Alice :** Bon bah on a plus qu'à aller chercher les films et on peut les regarder.

**Bella :** Ouais je vais aller les chercher, en même temps je vais me mettre en pyjama comme ça je serais à l'aise pendant les films.

**Rosalie :** Oh ! Bonne idée ! Je vais faire ça aussi. On a qu'à se retrouver dans la salle de détente dans, disons, 5 minutes ?

**Bella :** C'est ok pour moi, à tout de suite.

Je pris donc, sur ces paroles, la direction de ma chambre. Arrivée devant la porte 210, je pris ma clé et ouvrit la porte avant de rentrer et de me diriger vers mon armoire pour prendre l'un de mes pyjama. Je choisis de faire simple et décontracté pour cette première soirée car je n'étais pas encore en chasse, alors pas besoin de mettre quelque chose de sexy pour attirer les mâles ! Je pris donc un mini short en coton rose pâle et blanc avec le débardeur qui va avec, sans oublier les sous-vêtements blancs qui sont composés d'un shorty et d'un soutien-gorge. Je pris également de petites soquettes rose pâle pour ne pas avoir froid aux pieds.

Une fois que j'eus tout choisi, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour pouvoir me changer. Après avoir revêtu mon pyjama et mes soquettes, je décidais de m'attacher les cheveux en chignon lâche avec quelques mêches qui ressortent pour ne pas être gênée pendant le film. Je retournais ensuite dans ma chambre pour trouver Alice qui était elle-même en train de se changer.

**Alice :** Oh, il est trop bien ton pyjama ! Ca te va super bien comme ça !

**Bella :** Merci, j'aime bien aussi ton pyjama.

Elle portait un pantalon de pyjama vert clair avec un débardeur jaune pâle où une tête de smileys était imprimée. C'était plutôt amusant. Je me dirigeais vers l'un des meubles de la chambre où j'avais rangé mes DVD et pris les deux dont nous avions besoin. Je me tournais ensuite vers Alice.

**Bella :** C'est bon tu es prête ?

**Alice :** Oui on peut y aller. Les autres doivent déjà nous attendre je pense.

On sortit de la chambre, qu'Alice referma, et on se dirigea vers la salle de détente située au rez-de-chaussée, pas loin de la salle de musique et de la caféteria. Arrivées à destination, nous pouvions voir Edward, Jasper et Emmett en train de jouer au billard. Ils portaient tous les trois des shorts de sport avec des t-shirts tout simples qui faisaient office de pyjama. Rosalie, qui était sur l'un des fauteuils en face de l'écran plat portait le même pyjama qu'Alice sauf que le sien était mauve et blanc. Brooke, qui était elle aussi sur un fauteuil, avait un pyjama dans le même style que le mien mais de couleur noir et blanc tandis que Jessica et Lauren, qui étaient debout en train de regarder les garçons jouer au billard, étaient habillées de nuisettes assez courtes, l'une verte et l'autre rouge.

La salle était vide de toute autre personne. Tant mieux, comme ça on serait tranquille. J'allais directement mettre le premier film dans le lecteur sans prendre la peine de regarder avec plus d'insistance ce que faisait les autres.

**Alice :** Bon, que tout le monde vienne regarder le film, Bella vient de le mettre ça va commencer !

A la suite de sa phrase, elle éteignit les lumières de la salle, nous plongeant ainsi de le noir avec juste pour éclairage la télé. Emmett s'approcha de Rosalie qui était toujours sur le fauteuil de droite.

**Emmett :** Tu peux te lever ma puce pour que je te prenne sur mes genoux ?

Rosalie lui sourit et se leva pour ensuite venir s'installer sur ses genoux. Ils étaient trop mignon tout les deux. Brooke était assise sur le fauteuil de gauche et ne changea pas de place. Alice, elle, s'installa avec Jasper sur l'un des deux canapés, alors que je prenais place sur l'autre. Edward vînt se mettre à côté de moi, tandis que Lauren prenait place à sa droite, puisque j'étais sur sa gauche. Jessica, qui était jalouse de l'attitude de Lauren envers Edward partit s'asseoir à côté d'Alice.

**Lauren :** J'ai un peu froid, ça ne te derange pas si je me colle un peu à toi Edward ?

**Edward :** Heu...

**Lauren :** Merci. T'es trop chou !

Et elle se colla à lui de telle sorte que sa tête était posée sur son épaule et elle passa également un bras sous le sien, comme pour s'accorcher. Une vraie sangsue celle-là ! Aillant parfaitement compris son manège, j'éclatais de rire, de même que Rosalie et Alice, en regardant la mine déconfîte d'Edward. Le film venait à peine de commencer et elle en était déjà à se coller à lui, elle était rapide !

**Emmett :** Toi aussi t'as froid Bella ?

**Bella :** Non, pourquoi ?!

**Emmett :** Bah, notre petit Eddy aurait pu te réchauffer aussi !

Je le regardais avec de grands yeux avant d'éclater de rire encore une fois, alors que Rosalie mettait une claque derrière la tête de son petit copain.

**Emmett :** Eh ! Rosy, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

**Rosalie :** T'es trop bête mon chéri. Tais-toi au lieu de dire des conneries !

**Alice :** C'est vrai ça, si Bella aurait voulu se coller à Edward je suis sûre qu'elle l'aurait déjà fait, pas vrai Bella ?

**Bella :** Sans aucun doute. Mais j'en ai pas du tout envie alors cherches pas Emmett.

**Emmett :** T'es pas drôle !

Nous rigolions encore une fois avec Alice et Rosalie avant que le silence ne revienne prendre possession des lieux. Le film n'en était encore qu'au début quand le plan de Lauren reprit son cheminement. Elle commença d'abord par caresser le bras d'Edward avec ses faux ongles, pour ensuite prendre sa main et jouer avec ses doigts. Edward, quand à lui, avait la mâchoire serrée. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aimer ça !

Alors qu'on en était au moment où l'actrice principale était sauvée de justesse d'un accident de voiture, les lumières de la salle se rallumèrent d'un coup et un Jacob tout sourire entra en refermant la porte derrière lui.

**Jacob :** Bah alors ! On m'attend même pas pour faire une soirée DVD ?!

**Bella :** Jacob ! Je savais pas que tu étais là ! T'es arrivé quand ?

**Jacob :** Je suis arrivé cet aprem chérie ! Je suis dans la même chambre qu'Emmett d'ailleurs. Il ne te l'a pas dit ?

**Bella :** Non !

Je regardais Emmett qui me faisait une petite moue d'excuse. Je souris en secouant la tête devant ses enfantillages. Jacob était là, et ça, ça allait me remonter le moral ! Lui et moi ont avait déjà couché ensemble, plusieurs fois même. C'est l'un des rares avec qui j'ai eu plusieurs rapports, puisque la plupart du temps on ne le faisait qu'une fois et après on ne recommençais pas avec la même personne. Mais avec lui c'était différent. Jacob était vraiment un mec bien. Il était un peu comme mon meilleur ami, mais avec des avantages !

**Emmett :** Désolé Bella, j'ai oublié de te le dire !

**Bella :** C'est pas grave. Maintenant mon petit Jacobinou est là et c'est tout ce qui compte !

**Jacob :** Oh, Belly-Bell's arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça ! Tu sais que je déteste ça !

**Bella :** Je sais. Et c'est pour ça que je continue quand même chéri !

On éclata de rire tout les deux, vite suivis de Brooke, Jessica et Lauren qui connaissent notre complicité et nos histoires. Les autres nous regardaient bizarrement comme si on faisait quelque chose qui n'était pas normal. C'est vrai que c'est la première fois qu'ils me voient parler aussi familièrement avec un garçon, mais bon, ça se voit qu'ils ne m'ont pas encore vu avec Dean !

**Lauren :** Bon Jacob, éteinds la lumière et viens nous rejoindre, on voudrait bien continuer à regarder le film !

**Jacob :** Ok, mais je m'asseois à côté de ma princesse !

**Bella :** Pas de problème mon chou, on s'installe comme d'habitude !

Il éteingnit alors la lumière et pris place sur ma gauche. On s'installa alors comme à notre habitude, lui une jambe sur le canapé, l'autre dans le vide avec le pied par terre et moi entre ses jambes, mon dos contre son torse musclé.

**Jacob :** C'est bon ma puce, t'es bien mise ?

**Bella :** Ouep ! Comme avant.

Il referma ses bras autour de mon ventre en glissant ses mains sous mon débardeur et je laissais ma tête reposer entre son épaule et son cou. Ca faisait du bien de se retrouver avec lui. J'adorais être dans cette position avec lui. Il avait tendance à me chouchouter et j'aimais vraiment ça. Il était tendre avec moi, mais il savait aussi être sauvage et c'est ce qui me plaisait ! Tout en me caressant il me chuchottait dans l'oreille.

**Jacob :** Alors tu es la depuis quand chérie ?

**Bella :** Depuis cette après-midi. Je suis arrivée avant les filles.

**Jacob :** C'est bien que tu sois là maintenant. On va pouvoir s'amuser tout les deux avant que les autres n'arrivent.

**Bella :** Tout à fait d'accord. En plus j'ai besoin de distraction et de me détendre !

**Jacob :** Je suis ton homme ma belle !

Je riais doucement et tournais mon visage vers le sien pour pouvoir le regarder. Il était vraiment beau. Il est grand, les cheveux bruns et courts, les yeux marrons, la peau un peu bronzée, un sourire éblouissant et un corps musclé comme je les aime. Il me regardait aussi et rapprocha doucement son visage du mien. Quand ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les miennes je gémis à cause de la sensation. C'était plaisant et ça m'avait manqué !

**Lauren :** Bella, allez faire vos cochonneries ailleurs !

Elle rigolait en disant ça, et je sentis Jacob sourire en m'embrassant. Il approfondit le baiser et je sentis sa langue caresser mes lèvres pour me demander la permission de les ouvrir et c'est ce que je fis sans plus attendre. Nos langues se melèrent sensuellement et les mains de Jacob ne restèrent pas inactives. Il me caressait toujours le ventre et remontait doucement vers ma poitrine. Mais avant qu'il n'aille plus loin, je brisais notre baiser et le regardais intensément.

**Bella :** Tu penses comme moi ?

**Jacob :** Oui ma puce, j'attend ça depuis la dernière fois qu'on l'a fait.

Je me levais alors du canapé et pris la main de Jacob pour l'entraîner avec moi. Les autres avaient détourné leur attention de la télé pour nous regarder.

**Jessica :** Vas-y Bella, vous attendez ça depuis tout-à-l'heure.

**Bella :** Ouais, on va monter. On se voit demain. Bye.

**Lauren :** A plus les tourtereaux.

**Brooke :** A demain. On se retrouve à la cafet pour le petit-déjeuner.

**Jacob :** Ca marche, je me chargerais de réveiller ma petite Belly-Bell's !

Après avoir dit ça, il me fit un baiser brouillant sur la joue avant de m'embrasser sur la bouche. Lui tenant toujours la main, je l'entraînais sans plus attendre hors de la salle de détente pour que l'on puisse rejoindre ma chambre au plus vite. La nuit ne faisait que commencer...

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine...


	8. Chapitre 4 : Une soirée mouvementée 2

**CHAPITRE 4 : UNE SOIREE MOUVEMENTEE**

**PDV D'EDWARD**

Bella me regardait toujours et j'étais toujours fixé sur elle. Elle était d'une beauté époustoufflante et j'avais du mal à détacher mon regard d'elle, mais ma soeur pris la parole et ma belle se concentra sur elle.

**Alice :** Bon, et si nous parlions d'autres choses ? Je pense que Bella en a un peu marre d'être le centre d'attention non ?

**Bella :** Je suis d'accord. Pourquoi ne pas parler un peu de vous ?

**Rosalie :** Que veux-tu savoir ?

**Bella :** Et bien, d'abord, comment est-ce-que vous vous êtes connus ?

**Alice :** Et bien, en fait, Edward et moi sommes frère et soeur. Il y a 12 ans, nos parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture alors notre oncle et notre tante, qui sont les parents d'Emmett, nous ont adopté. Du coup maintenant, nous nous considérons tout les trois comme frères et soeur. Sinon pour Rosalie et Jasper, ils étaient les voisins d'Emmett depuis qu'ils sont venus au monde, donc c'est tout naturellement que nous avons fait connaissance quand nous venions rendre visite à notre cousin, et par la suite quand nous sommes venus habiter avec lui.

**Brooke :** Et comment vous en êtes arrivés à sortir ensemble ?

**Rosalie :** En fait au début on voyait tout le temps Emmett comme il était notre voisin, et juste de temps en temps Edward et Alice, mais on s'entendait vraiment tous très bien. Après quand ils sont devenus eux aussi nos voisins, et bien on ne se quittait plus. On allait dormir les uns chez les autres, on faisait toujours des soirées pyjamas ou des sorties entre nous. On s'amusait comme des fous. Puis avec Emmett on a commencé a se rapprocher de plus en plus et de même pour Alice et Jasper, puis avec le temps on a fini par se jetter à l'eau et sortir ensemble pour voir ce que ça donnerait.

**Alice :** Et on peut dire que ça a bien marché puisqu'on ne s'est jamais quitté !

**Lauren :** Et pour toi Edward, c'était pas dur de vivre entouré de couple comme ça ?

**Edward :** Au début un peu, mais avec le temps je m'y suis fait. C'était juste un peu chiant quand j'étais tout seul avec eux et qu'ils restaient en couple, mais en grandissant j'ai commencé à ramener moi aussi des gens pour ne pas être seul.

**Jessica :** Des gens ?

**Emmett :** Des filles ! Il changeait de copine comme de chemise ! A chaque soirée qu'on faisait, il nous présentait une nouvelle fille pour qu'elle passe la soirée avec nous, comme ça il n'était plus tout seul dans son coin, il prenait du bon temps lui aussi !

**Lauren :** C'est vrai que c'est un bon plan !

**Jessica :** On dirait Bella !

**Bella :** Quoi ?!

**Jessica :** Bah oui, tu fais toujours un peu ça toi aussi ! Bon ok, pas aussi souvent qu'au début, mais tu changes de garçon comme de petite culotte !

**Bella :** Pfff... Je me suis quand même calmée là ! Et puis tu peux parler, tu fais la même chose ! Et Brooke et Lauren aussi !

**Lauren :** Oui mais c'est quand même toi la pire de nous quatre.

**Bella :** C'est pas comme si ça dérangeait quelqu'un ! Tout le monde est au courant de notre mode de vie à toutes les quatres, et c'est toujours eux qui viennent pour essayer de passer un bon moment avec nous, ou qui reviennent parce qu'ils en veulent encore ! Ils viennent en toute connaissance de cause.

**Brooke :** C'est vrai. On peut pas dire qu'on les force !

Suite à leur échange, elles éclatèrent de rire. Les personnes présentent dans la caféteria avaient une fois de plus arrêté leurs discussions pour se tourner vers elles et les dévisager. Nous étions, nous aussi, un peu dans le même état puisque nous ne comprenions pas vraiment pourquoi elle rigolaient, mais on ne demanda pas plus d'explications.

**Bella :** Bon, moi j'ai plus faim, je vais aller regarder un film dans la salle de détente.

**Jessica :** Bonne idée, je viens avec toi.

**Rosalie :** Est-ce-qu'on peut se joindre à vous ?

**Bella :** C'est une salle de détente, tout le monde peut venir.

**Alice :** Cool, on vient alors.

Alice prenait toujours des initiatives et aimait prendre des décisions pour les autres. Encore une fois, ce côté de sa personnalité venait de ressortir. Nous nous levions donc et prîmes la direction de la sortie de la caféteria.

**Brooke :** Au fait tu veux regarder quoi Bella ?

**Bella :** Je sais pas. Pourquoi pas Twilight et New Moon, tu sais les deux films sur des vampires et des loup-garous. On m'a dit que c'était pas mal alors je les ai emmené pour pouvoir les regarder parce que j'ai pas trop eu le temps avant alors je pensais les voir avec vous. C'est bon pour vous ?

**Jessica :** Moi je suis ok, j'en ai entendu parler aussi et je suis sûre que je vais adoré !

**Rosalie :** Moi aussi je suis d'accord.

**Emmett :** Ouais pourquoi pas. Avec des vampires et des loup-garous il doit y avoir de l'action !

**Jasper :** C'est bon pour moi.

**Edward :** Moi aussi.

**Lauren :** Moi aussi alors.

**Alice :** Bon bah on a plus qu'à aller chercher les films et on peut les regarder.

**Bella :** Ouais je vais aller les chercher, en même temps je vais me mettre en pyjama comme ça je serais à l'aise pendant les films.

**Rosalie :** Oh ! Bonne idée ! Je vais faire ça aussi. On a qu'à se retrouver dans la salle de détente dans, disons, 5 minutes ?

**Bella :** C'est ok pour moi, à tout de suite.

Bella partit sans même attendre les autres. Rosalie et Jessica partirent à sa suite, suivient par Brooke et Lauren. Alice montait en même temps que nous pour rejoindre sa chambre. Arrivée devant sa porte, elle embrassa Jasper avant de disparaître. Emmett partit lui aussi dans sa chambre, pendant que Jasper et moi entrions dans la notre.

**Jasper :** Alors, toi et Lauren ?

**Edward :** Quoi moi et Lauren ? Il n'y a rien entre moi et Lauren !

**Jasper :** Je sais pas ! Elle fait que de te coller et elle te regarde comme si elle allait te bouffer !

**Edward :** Ouais bah moi je vais pas la bouffer en tout cas ! Elle m'interesse pas du tout ! J'ai déjà pris quelqu'un en chasse !

**Jasper :** Et je peux savoir qui c'est ?

**Edward :** Bella !

**Jasper :** Pourquoi est-ce-que je ne suis même pas étonné ?!

**Edward :** Parce que tu me connais bien !

Il rigola et pris un short de sport et un t-shirt dans son armoire pour le prendre comme pyjama. Je pris la même chose dans mon armoire et me changea en même temps que Jasper. Son short était blanc et son t-shirt noir alors que mon short était bleu et mon t-shirt blanc.

**Edward :** C'est bon, on peut y aller ?

**Jasper :** Ouais, je suis prêt.

On sortit de la chambre en même temps qu'Emmett qui sortait lui aussi de la sienne. Il avait opté pour la même tenue que nous sauf que son short était noir et son t-shirt blanc. On se dirigea tout les trois vers la salle de détente. Il n'y avait encore personne à notre arrivée.

**Emmett :** Ca vous dit un petit billard en attendant les filles ?

**Jasper :** Ok pour moi.

**Edward :** Pareil.

Nous jouâmes pendant une bonne dizaines de minutes avant que Rosalie ne fasse son apparition dans un pantalon de pyjama mauve et un débardeur blanc. Elle déposa un bisous sur la joue d'Emmett, qui était concentré sur son tir, avant de se diriger vers l'un des fauteuils en face de la télé. Brooke arriva peut de temps après en mini short noir et blanc avec un débardeur assorti. Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil comme Rosalie.

J'étais en train de me concentrer pour tirer quand une main s'est posée sur mon épaule et que des lèvres se sont pressées sur ma joue.

**Lauren :** Bonne chance Edward.

Jasper et Emmett ont pouffé doucement pour ne pas trop se faire remarquer, alors que moi je faisais mon possible pour ne pas la rembarrer. Je ne voulais pas créer des histoires alors qu'on venait juste d'arriver. Je devais prendre sur moi ! Elle se posta alors sur le côté de la table de billard et c'est là que je remarquais qu'elle ne portait qu'une très courte nuisette rouge. Jessica, qui venait de se poster à ses côtés, était également vêtue d'une nuisette, mais la sienne était verte. Ces filles n'avaient pas froid aux yeux !

**Jasper :** Bon Edward, tu joues ou tu passes ton tour ?!

Je lui lançais un regard noir alors qu'il me faisait un grand sourire, et me reconcentrais pour continuer le jeu. Après 5 minutes de plus, Alice entra dans la salle accompagnée de Bella. Elle portait un pantalon de pyjama vert avec un débardeur jaune alors que ma belle portait un mini short rose et blanc et le débardeur assorti. Elle était éblouissante même en pyjama ! Elle se dirigea directement vers la télé sans nous prêter un regard. J'allais avoir du boulot pour la conquérir !

**Alice :** Bon, que tout le monde vienne regarder le film, Bella vient de le mettre ça va commencer !

Elle éteignit ensuite les lumières et il n'y avait plus que la télé qui nous permettait de voir autour de nous. Emmett déposa sa canne de billard sur la table avant d'aller se poster près de Rosalie.

**Emmett :** Tu peux te lever ma puce pour que je te prenne sur mes genoux ?

Rosalie se leva pour lui laisser la place avec de s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Jasper posa lui aussi sa canne avant de prendre Alice par la main et de s'intaller avec elle sur l'un des canapés. Brooke était toujours sur son fauteuil et Bella était posée sur l'autre canapé. Lauren et Jessica étaient toujours débout à côté de la table de billard, alors je posais ma canne dessus, comme les gars avant moi, et partis prendre place à la droite de Bella sur le canapé. Dès que je fus installé, Lauren prit place à ma droite, alors que Jessica s'installait à côté d'Alice. Elle avait l'air légèrement énervé et je me demandais si c'était à cause du comportement de Lauren à mon égard. Le film venait à peine de commencer et ma voisine de droite commençait déjà à me souler.

**Lauren :** J'ai un peu froid, ça ne te derange pas si je me colle un peu à toi Edward ?

**Edward :** Heu...

**Lauren :** Merci. T'es trop chou !

Et sans que je ne puisse ajouter autre chose, elle se colla à moi en posant sa tête sur mon épaule et en passant un bras sous le mien. C'est un vrai pot de colle cette fille ! Bella, qui n'avait rien loupé de ce spectacle éclata de rire et fut vite suivie par Alice et Rosalie. Les garces, elles ne vont même pas m'aider !

**Emmett :** Toi aussi t'as froid Bella ?

**Bella :** Non, pourquoi ?!

**Emmett :** Bah, notre petit Eddy aurait pu te réchauffer aussi !

Je détestais quand il m'appelait comme ça ! Bella rigola encore une fois alors que Rosalie mettait une claque derrière la tête de mon frère.

**Emmett :** Eh ! Rosy, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

**Rosalie :** T'es trop bête mon chéri. Tais-toi au lieu de dire des conneries !

**Alice :** C'est vrai ça, si Bella aurait voulu se coller à mon frère je suis sûre qu'elle l'aurait déjà fait, pas vrai Bella ?

**Bella :** Sans aucun doute. Mais j'en ai pas du tout envie alors cherches pas Emmett.

**Emmett :** T'es pas drôle !

Et les voilà encore en train de rire ! Décidement elles ne faisaient que ça ce soir ! J'étais un peu déçu de la réponse de Bella face à la question de ma soeur, mais je savais que ça allait être dur de la séduire, mais là je me rendais compte à quel point. Le silence remplit l'espace peu à peu et Lauren reprit sa torture en caressant mon bras du bout des ongles, ce qui me déclenchait des frissons de dégoût qu'elle dût mal interprêter puisqu'elle pris ma main et commença à jouer avec mes doigts. J'avais envi de la retirer et de me déplacer pour me coller à Bella, mais je me retenais pour ne pas faire d'histoires et serrais la mâchoire pour ne pas sortir des choses que je pourrais regretter par la suite.

Alors que j'essayais de me concentrer sur le film et d'oublier les caresses de mon pot de colle de voisine, la lumière se ralluma d'un coup, me faisant sursauter. Un grand brun à la peau bronzé entra dans la salle en refermant la porte derrière lui et nous regarda avec un grand sourire.

**Jacob :** Bah alors ! On m'attend même pas pour faire une soirée DVD ?!

**Bella :** Jacob ! Je savais pas que tu étais là ! T'es arrivé quand ?

**Jacob :** Je suis arrivé cet aprem chérie ! Je suis dans la même chambre qu'Emmett d'ailleurs. Il ne te l'a pas dit ?

**Bella :** Non !

Alors c'était lui Jacob, le collocataire d'Emmett ? Il avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec Bella, et j'étais carrement jaloux de leur complicité. Il l'avait appelé "chérie" quand même !

**Emmett :** Désolé Bella, j'ai oublié de te le dire !

**Bella :** C'est pas grave. Maintenant mon petit Jacobinou est là et c'est tout ce qui compte !

**Jacob :** Oh, Belly-Bell's arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça ! Tu sais que je déteste ça !

**Bella :** Je sais. Et c'est pour ça que je continue quand même chéri !

Ils éclatèrent tout les deux de rire, vite suivis de Brooke, Jessica et Lauren. Nous on les regardait sans comprendre. Ils avaient l'air de bien se connaître, lui et Bella, et je n'aimais pas ça du tout !

**Lauren :** Bon Jacob, éteinds la lumière et viens nous rejoindre, on voudrait bien continuer à regarder le film !

**Jacob :** Ok, mais je m'asseois à côté de ma princesse !

**Bella :** Pas de problème mon chou, on s'installe comme d'habitude !

Il éteignit les lumières et prit place à côté de Bella en mettant une jambe sur le canapé pendant qu'elle se plaçait entre ses jambes, son dos contre son torse.

**Jacob :** C'est bon ma puce, t'es bien mise ?

**Bella :** Ouep ! Comme avant.

Il mit ses bras autour de son ventre et passa ses mains sous son débardeur pour caresser sa peau de bébé. Elle mit ensuite sa tête sur son épaule et se laissa faire comme si c'était normal. J'étais vert de jalousie. Je voulais être à la place de ce Jacob et qu'elle me laisse l'approcher comme ça !

**Jacob :** Alors tu es la depuis quand chérie ?

**Bella :** Depuis cette après-midi. Je suis arrivée avant les filles.

**Jacob :** C'est bien que tu sois là maintenant. On va pouvoir s'amuser tout les deux avant que les autres n'arrivent.

**Bella :** Tout à fait d'accord. En plus j'ai besoin de distriction et de me détendre !

**Jacob :** Je suis ton homme ma belle !

Ils chuchottaient mais je pouvais entendre comme j'étais juste à côté. Plus le temps passait et moins je supportais la présence de ce mec et les caresses désagréable de Lauren. Ils étaient clairement en train de parler d'une partie de jambes en l'air et je ne voulais même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si elle finissait vraiment la nuit avec lui.

Jacob rigola doucement à la fin de sa phrase et Bella se tourna vers lui. J'essayais d'être discret quand je les regardais, je ne voulais pas me faire prendre, mais j'avais du mal à me retenir de ne pas intervenir. Avant que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser et Bella gémissait.

**Lauren :** Bella, allez faire vos cochonneries ailleurs !

Lauren rigolait mais moi je ne trouvais pas ça très drôle. Ils finirent par briser leur baiser et se regarder.

**Bella :** Tu penses comme moi ?

**Jacob :** Oui ma puce, j'attend ça depuis la dernière fois qu'on l'a fait.

J'avais donc raison, il s'était bien passé quelque chose entre eux. Ils se levèrent main dans la main et se tournèrent vers nous.

**Jessica :** Vas-y Bella, vous attendez ça depuis tout-à-l'heure.

**Bella :** Ouais, on va monter. On se voit demain. Bye.

**Lauren :** A plus les tourtereaux.

**Brooke :** A demain. On se retrouve à la cafet pour le petit-déjeuner.

**Jacob :** Ca marche, je me chargerais de réveiller ma petite Belly-Bell's !

Pour complèter sa phrase il plaqua un baiser sonore sur la joue de Bella avant de l'embrasser sur la bouche. J'avais envie de le tuer, mais je n'eus même pas le temps de me lever qu'ils quittaient déjà la salle en toute hate pour finr la soirée ensemble. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'étais jaloux à un point inimaginable, mais j'avais envie de me venger et du lui faire payer de me faire ressentir ça. Et comme on dit, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid !

* * *

Et voilà !! Le PDV d'Edward est posté :)

Qu'est-ce-que vous en pensez ???

Merci à tous pour vos messages !!!

REVIEWS PLEASE XD

A la semaine prochaine...


	9. Chapitre 5 : Une nuit mouvementée

**CHAPITRE 5 : UNE NUIT MOUVEMENTEE**

**PDV DE BELLA**

Une fois sortis de la salle de détente, Jacob et moi nous dirigeons directement vers l'ascenseur. Heureusement, il s'ouvrit de suite. Quand nous fûmes à l'intérieur, je me jettais littéralement sur la bouche de mon compagnon, trop pressée d'avoir l'illusion de revivre dans ses bras, comme avec tout mes amants. Jacob accueillit mon baiser avec une fougue non dissimulée. Il me saisit par les hanches et, sans aucune difficultés, me souleva pour que j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille, ce que je fis sans attendre.

Le bip de l'ascenseur nous annonça que nous étions arrivés à destination. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il avait appuyé sur le bouton de mon étage, ni que l'ascenseur s'était mis en marche. Jacob nous fît sortir de l'habitacle, moi toujours dans ses bras.

**Jacob :** C'est quoi le numéros de ta chambre ?

**Bella :** 210.

**Jacob :** La même que l'année dernière...

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase avec un sourire rêveur accroché au visage. C'est vrai qu'en y repensant on avait passé de bons moments dans cette même chambre l'année dernière. De très bons moments...

**Jacob :** Où est ta clé ?

Il était déjà devant la porte alors que je n'avais même pas fait attention au fait que l'on avait bougé. Pressé mon p'tit Jacob ?

**Bella :** Dans la poche droite de mon short.

Il ne se priva pas pour laisser traîner sa main plus qu'il n'était nécessaire sur ma cuisse, avant de plonger sa main dans ma poche pour en ressortir ma clé. Il ouvrit la porte, la referma avec son pied et jeta la clé sur la table basse, devant la télé, avant de se diriger vers mon lit avec moi toujours accrochée à lui.

Il m'allongea sur le lit avant de se redresser pour pouvoir enlever ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Il retira ensuite son bermuda marron et blanc et fît de même avec son t-shirt blanc. Il était maintenant en boxer blanc devant moi et je dois avouer que j'avais rarement vu un corps aussi musclé que le sien. Ses abdos étaient dessinés à la perfection, ses épaules carrées et viriles, ses bras volumineux sans être trop imposants et ses cuisses fermes et fines.

**Jacob :** Ce que tu vois te plait ?

**Bella :** Autant que l'année dernière, voir plus...

**Jacob :** Je suis tout à toi ma belle.

Il se mit à genoux entre mes jambes et me retira délicatement mes socquettes rose et mon short, laissant mon shorty blanc en place, et fit de même avec mon débardeur. Il passa ensuite sa main dans mon dos et dégrafa mon soutien-gorge blanc qu'il laissa tomber au sol, avec nos autres vêtements.

**Jacob :** Tu es toujours aussi sublime ma Bella !

Je lui fis un sourire charmeur et l'attrapais par le nuque pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Notre baiser, qui était doux au début, se fit plus sauvage et plus pressant. Jacob était allongé sur moi et je sentais parfaitement son érection à travers son boxer sur ma cuisse. Mes mains, qui étaient sur sa nuque, descendirent sur ses épaules et continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient sur ses reins, à la limite de son sous-vêtement. Il brisa notre baiser et me regarda dans les yeux avant de se relever légèrement pour que je puisse lui retirer son boxer. Il finit lui-même de l'enlever et le jeta au sol. Son érection, qui pointait vers moi, était plus que satisfaisante. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure tout en le regardant avec gourmandise.

Il se réinstalla sur moi et me déposa un rapide baiser sur la bouche avant de descendre vers mon cou. Il me mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, ce qui m'arracha un gémissement de plaisir qui le fit sourire sur ma peau. Il continua son chemin vers mon décolleté et malaxa un de mes seins avec sa main pendant que sa bouche s'occupait de l'autre en me titillant le téton avec sa langue. Je me cambrais sous lui pour avoir plus de contact. Mais il en décida autrement et délaissa mes seins pour descendre sur mon ventre. Il traça un cercle avec sa langue autour de mon nombril puis alla jusqu'à mon bas-ventre.

Jacob se releva et, tout en prenant les bords de mon sous-vêtement entre ses doigts, il me regarda pour me demander l'autorisation silencieuse de le retirer. J'hochais la tête avec enthousiasme, ce qui le fit rire légèrement et il me retira tout doucement mon shorty, dévoilant ainsi ma féminité intégralement épilée, et le laissa tomber au sol.

**Jacob :** Tu vas me tuer Bella !

**Bella :** Non, juste te faire prendre un pied d'enfer !

Sur ces mots, je me relevais et le poussais sur le dos pour pouvoir m'installer à califourchon sur lui. Il se laissa faire et posa ses mains sur mes hanches. Je l'embrassais à pleine bouche tout en relevant légèrement le bassin et, aidé par Jacob, je dirigeais son sexe à mon entrée. Pas le temps pour les préliminaires, nous étions beaucoup trop impatient pour ça !

Une fois en place, je me rabaissais doucement faisant, de ce fait, rentrer son sexe en moi. Quand il eu butté au fond de mon vagin, nous poussâmes tout les deux un gémissement de plaisir. La sensation d'être remplit était grisante et j'adorais ça.

Je commençais alors des va-et-vient en prenant mon temps pour apprécier notre union. Nous nous embrassions toujours à perdre haleine et le besoin de respirer se fit ressentir. Nous nous séparions et je me redressais pour être en position assise sur lui. Jacob m'incita à prendre un rythme plus soutenu en m'aidant avec ses mains sur mes hanches. Nous accélérions toujours plus la cadence sans jamais se fatiguer. Notre respiration était érratique et nos gémissements brisaient le silence de la pièce.

**Jacob :** Plus vite chérie, j'en veux plus.

**Bella :** Je fais ce que je peux...

Jacob pris alors les commandes de nos ébats et, à l'aide de ses mains et de ses jambes, me retourna pour me dominer de tout son corps. Mes bras se refermèrent autour de son cou, tandis que son visage se nichait dans mes cheveux. Une de ses mains me souleva la cuisse et il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Je mis donc mes deux jambes autour de sa taille et croisais mes pieds derrière lui. Dans cette position, il buttait encore plus profondément en moi et c'était juste trop bon.

**Bella :** Oh ! Ouiiiii ! C'est trop bon... Continus...

**Jacob :** J'avais pas l'intention de m'arrêter...

Il pris appui sur ses avants-bras, placés de chaque côté de mes épaules, et accéléra encore le rythme de ses coups de reins. Je sentais mon orgasme se construire petit-à-petit et je savais qu'il n'était pas loin non plus.

**Jacob :** Viens, ma belle... J'ai besoin que tu viennes aussi...

**Bella :** Ouiii ! J'y suis presque !

Il fit descendre une de ses mains le long de mon corps pour pouvoir atteindre mon sexe et pris mon clitoris entre son pouce et son index pour le pincer. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour jouir en criant son nom, tandis que mon compagnon se perdait aussi dans sa jouissance en grognant et en jurant.

**Bella :** Ohhhhhhhh ! Ouuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Jacooooooooooooooooooobbbbbb !

**Jacob :** Ohhhh putaiiiiiiiinnn ! Grrrrrrrrrrr !

Il se laissa retomber délicatement sur moi et j'enlevais mes jambes d'autour de sa taille pour pouvoir les allonger sur le lit le temps que je reprenne mes esprits. Ça m'avait manqué...

Au bout d'un certain temps, Jacob se retira de moi et s'allongea à mes côtés en me prenant dans ses bras. Je posais donc ma tête sur son torse et c'est ainsi que nous restâmes pendant un long moment.

**Jacob :** Tu m'avais manqué, tu le sais ça ?

**Bella :** Toi aussi !

**Jacob :** Tu sais que ma proposition de l'année dernière tient toujours ?

**Bella :** On en a déjà parlé Jacob, et tu connais déjà ma réponse.

**Jacob :** Je sais tout ça, mais tu pourrais essayer au moins, je suis sûr que ça te plairait en fin de compte.

**Bella :** Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Jamais. Je veux juste m'amuser et prendre du bon temps et tu le sais. Maintenant, si tu préfères qu'on garde juste des relations amicales, je ne m'y opposerais pas.

**Jacob :** Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux !

**Bella :** Et tu sais très bien aussi que je ne peux pas te donner ce que toi tu veux !

**Jacob :** Si tu le peux. C'est juste que tu ne le veux pas !

**Bella :** Je suis désolée.

**Jacob :** Ne le sois pas. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, et ça tu le sais aussi...

Je ne répondais pas. Cela ne servait à rien. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine car Jacob était beaucoup plus qu'un simple plan cul, c'était aussi un très bon ami, un des rares que j'appréciais vraiment. Et même si sa proposition était tentante, je ne voulais pas et ne pouvais pas répondre favorable à sa demande. Je n'étais pas prête pour ça. Et je ne pense pas que je le serais à nouveau un jour. Me mettre en couple avec Jacob serait sûrement plaisant dans bien des domaines et pour beaucoup de choses, mais je savais que je n'y arriverais pas. Et je ne voulais pas lui donner de faux espoirs pour le décevoir après. J'avais déjà le conscience pleine de remords, je n'avais pas besoin de ça en plus pour me prouver encore un fois à quel point j'étais pathétique.

Je ne sais combien de temps je restais perdue dans mes pensées, mais je me rendis compte que Jacob s'était endormi. Je me levais en essayant de ne pas le réveiller et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain.

Après une bonne douche, je remis mon pyjama et mes sous-vêtements, attachais mes cheveux en un chignon lâche, pris ma clé, que je rangeais dans la poche de mon short, ma guitare et sortais de la chambre sans faire de bruits. Je descendais au rez-de-chaussée et allais directement dans la salle de musique. Je n'avais croisé personne, mais je suis sûre que les autres étaient encore dans la salle de détente puisque ça faisait à peine une heure qu'on était parti, Jacob et moi.

Une fois dans la salle, je prend place sur un des canapé qui est placé le long du mur, en face du piano. Je mets ma guitare sur ma cuisse et commence à gratter les cordes sans trop faire attention à ce que je joue. Soudain, un des accords me rappelle une chanson que j'avais pris l'habitude de jouer avant... Avant cet accident qui a changé toute ma vie... Nous avions l'habitude, lui et moi, de chanter cette chanson ensemble, sans savoir que pour chacun de nous elle signifiait beaucoup plus que ce que l'autre pensait. Nous avons été si aveugle... Nous avons perdu tellement de temps... Nous n'avons pas pu profiter de notre amour car, à peine venait-il d'être révélé que je me retrouvait déjà abandonnée... La vie est tellement injuste... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit moi qui reste en vie ? Pourquoi ?

Les larmes avaient, encore une fois, débordé de mes yeux et coulaient lentement et silencieusement sur mes joues. Mes mains commencèrent le début de notre chanson, et c'est avec une voix enrouée que je laissais les paroles s'échapper.

I was searching (J'étais en train de chercher)  
You were on a mission (Tu étais en mission)  
Then our hearts combined like (Quand nos cœurs se sont unis comme)  
A neutron star collision (Une collision de neutrons d'étoile)

I have nothing left to lose (Je n'ai rien à perdre)  
You took your time to choose (Tu prenais ton temps pour choisir)  
Then we told each other (Puis on s'est dit)  
With no trace of fear that… (Sans une once de peur que...)

Our love would be forever (Notre amour pourrait toujours durer)  
And if we die (Et que si l'on meurt)  
We die together (On meurt ensemble)  
And lie, I said never (Et mentir, je disais jamais)  
'Cause our love would be forever (Car notre amour pourrait toujours durer)

The world is broken (Le monde est détruit)  
Halos fail to glisten (Les halos cessent de briller)  
You try to make a difference (Tu essayes de faire une différence)  
But no one wants to listen (Mais aucun ne veut écouter)

Hail, (Hèle,)  
The preachers, fake and proud (Les prédicateurs, imposteurs et fiers)  
Their doctrines will be cloud (Leurs doctrines vont s'obscurcir)  
Then they'll dissipate (Puis vont se dissiper)  
Like snowflakes in an ocean (Comme des flocons de neige dans un océan)

Love is forever (L'amour est pour toujours)  
And we'll die (Et nous mourrons)  
We'll die together (Nous mourrons ensemble)  
And lie, I say never (Et mentir, je dis jamais)  
'Cause our love could be forever (Car notre amour pourrait toujours durer)

Now I've got nothing left to lose (Maintenant je n'ai rien à perdre)  
You take your time to choose (Tu prends ton temps pour choisir)  
I can tell you now without a trace of fear (Je peux te dire maintenant sans une once de peur)

That my love will be forever (Que mon amour durera toujours)  
And we'll die (Et que quand nous mourrons)  
We'll die together (Nous mourrons ensemble)  
Lie, I will never (Mentir, je ne le ferai jamais)  
'Cause our love will be forever (Car notre amour sera pour toujours)*

Un sanglot m'échappa alors que je continuais de gratter les cordes de ma guitare. Si seulement la chanson disait vrai. Si seulement nous aurions pu mourir ensemble. Lui était parti, et moi j'étais toujours là, plus pitoyable que jamais, refoulant sans cesse ce passé qui me hante. Je lui ai promis de continuer à vivre juste avant qu'il ne meurt. Je lui ai promis d'être forte et de surmonter tout ça. Et c'est ce que j'essaie de faire. Même si je sais que je ne m'y prend pas de la bonne façon... De la façon dont il aurait voulu que je le fasse...

C'est bizarre comme en un jour, j'ai pu passer par autant d'émotions. Depuis ce matin, depuis que je suis revenue sur le campus, c'est comme si je me battais en permanence avec moi-même. Comme si la Bella de maintenant essayait d'écraser la Bella d'avant, sans toutefois y parvenir. Trop de choses se sont passées en une journée et le trop plein d'émotions me fait me rappeler des moments révolus et douloureux. Comment oublier quand on a pas fait le deuil de ce qui est arrivé ? Comment reprendre une vie normale quand on sait que ses amis les plus proches, eux, ne pourront jamais reprendre leur vie puisqu'ils n'en ont plus ? Dîtes-le moi et je vous promets d'essayer, mais personne ne sait. Personne n'est passé par ce que moi j'ai traversé. Personne n'a vu la vie quitter l'être que l'on aime, et qui vous aime aussi. Personne ne s'est retrouvé, seul, au milieu d'un bain de sang et de cadavres. Le sang et les cadavres de ses amis. Personne. Et personne ne peut surmonter ça. Jamais. On ne peut pas oublier ces choses là. On les garde pour toujours avec soi.

Un autre sanglot m'échappe et j'arrête de jouer de la guitare. Je la pose à côté de moi sur le canapé et prend ma tête dans mes mains en posant mes coudes sur mes genoux. Comment en suis-je arrivée là ? Il y a peine une heure, je prenais du plaisir avec Jacob et là, je pleure mon amour perdu. Je ne me reconnais plus. Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas pleuré comme aujourd'hui ? Trop longtemps sans doute. Mais la nouvelle Bella ne pleure pas. Elle fait face à ses problèmes en s'envoyant en l'air pour ressentir quelque chose d'autre que de la peine, du remord ou de la souffrance. Elle boit pour oublier les images douloureuses qui lui traversent l'esprit. Elle s'en prend aux autres pour évacuer la colère et le dégoût qu'elle ressent pour elle-même. Mais elle ne pleure pas. Jamais.

Mes sanglots se font de plus en plus forts et nombreux. Il faut que ça sorte et après ça ira mieux. J'espère... Je sens soudain la canapé s'affaisser à côté de moi, signe que quelqu'un vient de s'y asseoir, et deux bras forts me prennent par les épaules et me serrent contre un torse musclé. Je ne sais pas qui sait, mais la personne ne dit rien, elle me berce juste doucement en me fredonnant une agréable mélodie. Je me sens apaisée. Plus calme. Plus détendue. Mes sanglots diminuent petit-à-petit, pour finir par s'arrêter complètement.

Je prend alors conscience que la personne qui me tient toujours étroitement serrée est un homme de par ses bras robustes et son corps athlétique. L'odeur qui se dégage de son t-shirt est un mélange de menthe poivrée et de lavande. Mélange inconnu jusque là par mes sens, donc ce n'est pas une personne avec qui j'ai l'habitude d'être.

Je relève la tête du torse du jeune homme et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en découvrant Emmett assis à côté de moi, les larmes aux yeux, me regardant avec bienveillance.

**Emmett :** Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'ai arrivé, ni pourquoi tu agis si différemment avec les autres alors que là tu te laissais aller, mais je te promets de te protéger et de prendre soin de toi Bella. Tu as ma parole. On ne se connait pas encore très bien, et je sais que j'ai merdé cet aprem en insultant ta musique, mais je ne le pensais pas, c'était pour rigoler, même si c'était pas drôle, mais je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi tu es une tout autre personne que ce que tu montres aux autres. Et je sais que si tu fais ça c'est pour te protéger. Je suis un peu comme ça moi aussi tu sais. Alors je te comprend.

**Bella :** Merci. C'est oublié pour cet aprem t'inquiètes pas. Mais je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège, je sais me défendre toute seule !

**Emmett :** J'en doute pas. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de veiller au grain quand même. Tu es un peu comme la petite sœur que je n'ai jamais eu, en quelques sorte.

**Bella :** Je croyais qu'Alice était ta sœur ?

**Emmett :** Elle l'est. Mes parents l'on adopté, elle et Edward. Mais tu sais, Edward est son vrai frère, même si elle me considère aussi comme tel, et donc il l'a toujours protégé et pris soin d'elle, donc je n'avais plus grand chose à faire après. Mais avec toi, je sais que ça va être différent parce que tu n'es pas comme tout le monde. Tu ne laisses pas les gens t'approcher de trop près, pour ne pas qu'ils voient qui tu es réellement, et tu ne t'attaches pas trop pour ne pas souffrir par la suite. Mais tu ne peux pas me tromper. J'agissais comme toi avant, c'est pour ça que j'ai tout de suite compris. Et, même si je ne voulais pas d'aide à ce moment là de ma vie, que seul Rosalie connaît d'ailleurs, maintenant je suis heureux qu'elle ai pris le temps de s'occuper de moi et de m'épauler pour que j'aille mieux. Sans elle, je ne serais pas la personne que je suis aujourd'hui. Je lui dois tout, et j'en suis conscient.

Emmett vouait une grande dévotion à Rosalie, c'était certain. Il l'aimait plus que tout. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans sa vie à lui, mais ce n'est sûrement pas la même chose que moi, donc son histoire n'est pas comparable. Mais malgré tout, un doute persiste. Et si il arrivait quand même à m'aider à me relever ? Si, grâce à lui, j'arrivais enfin à avancer et à faire mon deuil ? Si il réussissait à me faire revivre ? Étais-je prête à essayer de me sortir de cette pseudo vie que je m'étais construite pour me protéger ? Après ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui, la réponse m'est apparue comme une évidence : OUI !

* : la chanson c'est "Neutron Star Collision" de Muse


End file.
